Unlikely Savior
by xXAlecxLoverXx
Summary: This is my first story. Edward rapes Bella and Jane, Felix, Demetri, and Alec save her. Bella feels lost and Aro persuades her to join the Volturi after she is changed. The Cullens are not happy that Demetri and Felix destroyed Edward. What will happen?
1. Volterra, Italy

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

English is not my first language. My first language is Italian. If you see errors and new and interesting ways to spell words, do not flame me. My beta, Zarathustra101 is sick right now so I edited this chapter with Microsoft Word. Thank you for understanding. Part of this chapter is in Italian. The translation is at the bottom of the page.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was dark. The rain pouring from the sky ran down my exposed face, representing the tears that I am not able to shed. I looked at the person standing next to me. He was my hope. My light. My angel. My future. My eternity. My Alec.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella P.O.V

I was with Edward in Isle Esme. We were starting our honeymoon. Today was supposed to be the best day of my life. I was about to make love to Edward. My Edward. I felt honored to be able to say that finally. It's not every day you get to marry a vampire. Excitement and nervousness bubbled in my chest.

"Bella, you know we don't have to do this now. We can always wait until you are changed." Edward murmured in his smooth hypnotic voice that put me in a true state of bliss. I am ready. I want to have him inside me. I'll prove it. I pressed my lips to his and pushed him down. He realized this and maneuvered us so that we could fall onto the bed. "Bella," He moaned. I smiled and reached for his shirt. I managed to unbutton the first button before his cool hands were on mine.

"What's wrong?" I asked and curled up next to him.

"I changed my mind. I can't do this Bella. The guilt is killing me." Pain flashed across Edward's angelic features.

"What do you feel guilty about?" I asked. What could have possibly upset my angel so? Is it me? Was it something I've done?

"I…" Edward started. I gave him an encouraging smile. He frowned and continued. "I slept with Tanya." The smiled vanished from my face and I covered my mouth. I gasped. I was overcome with shock. Tanya? From the Denali Coven? I can't believe it.

"How could you?" I squeaked. My world has literally has just been shattered. Not to mention my heart broke like a piece of glass falling to the floor. How could he wait to tell me after I already fucking married him? What kind of jerk does that?

"Love, we can work this out. Wait…what are you doing?" He asked me. I picked up my duffel bag.

"I am leaving. Go fuck someone else! You let me marry you and you didn't even think about telling me, did you?" I screamed. He is such a jerk! How in Satin's name did I ever fall for him? He is a two timer. I tore the beautiful ring off my finger. I heard chuckling and I looked at him. He cracked an evil smile. He knocked the duffel bag out of my hand. He snapped. "Edward, what are you doing?" I shouted.

"I drove the boat didn't I? You can't leave since I won't let you." He smiled a terrifying smile. He grabbed me and pushed me onto the bed. He began ripping my clothes off. He tore the black satin bra off of me and smiled. To be honest, he looked insane and his eyes darkened with lust. He peeled off my grey skinny jeans and yanked off my panties. I clutched the bed when I realized what he was about to do. He was going to rape me instead of making love to me.

"Help! Somebody help me!" I screamed. No one came. He put his hand over my mouth.

"No one can hear you scream." Edward smirked. He pulled off his pants and his boxers, leaving him totally exposed. I was too scared to blush and admire his too beauty. I twitched and Edward leaned on me so I couldn't move. He pushed his member inside me and starting pumping.

"Edward, stop! It's hurts too much!" I moaned. The pain was too great.

"Love, you wanted this so much, didn't you?" He smirked and pumped in harder in and out of me. He was too strong to fight off. I screamed again as Edward roared he grabbed my arm and squeezed it tightly, but not tight enough to break it. I felt the bruises forming immediately. He came inside me and then pulled out. "Was that satisfactory for you?" I shook my head.

"No. Stop please." I panted. The pain was too much.

"That sounds like an order." He grinned. "I don't take orders." He shoved his member inside me again and kept pumping. I cried out in pain and agony as I collapsed. He pulled out of me and put his clothes back on.

"I hate you," was all I had the strength to say before passing out. What happened to the Edward that protected me? The one who saved me from James. The Edward Cullen that I fell in love with? What did I do to deserve this?

Alec P.O.V

I was with Jane, Felix and Demetri when we approached a small island. I heard screams and we all ran to this gorgeously designed house. A girl was screaming as a man raped her. Hmmm…if my memory serves me right, that girl is Isabella Swan or should I say, Cullen. I heard the brothers talking about her wedding.

"Sister, should we help her?" I asked Jane. Jane didn't seem like the fondest person of Isabella these days. I awaited her response.

"Yes. Aro wouldn't want Isabella damaged now would he? Felix, Demetri, take care of Edward. Alec, you stand guard." Jane spoke. She, Felix and Demetri dashed off. Jane dressed Isabella. She was beautiful. I quickly averted me eyes. Felix destroyed Edward and Demetri lit him on fire. They both ran out and stood by me. Jane walked out, carrying Isabella and a duffel bag. She slid her into my arms. "Here, make yourself useful." She was a perfect fit for my arms. I flipped my brownish, red hair out of my eyes when I smelled smoke.

"Did you two put out the fire?" I asked Felix and Demetri. Both of their eyes widened and they immediately started playing rock paper scissors. Jane grunted and stomped inside and put out the fire. I could've sworn she said 'idiots' under her breath.

"Now, let's go before you kill any more of my brain cells." She muttered, shoving the bag into Felix's arms and dashing off to the private jet. Demetri followed after her. I on the other hand was too busy admiring the human in my arms.

"Girls..." Felix groaned. "Alec, you coming?" Felix looked at me. I nodded. He looked at Isabella. I laughed. I leaned closer to her and whispered to her.

"We'll be home soon inamorato." Felix gave me a funny look before running off. I chased after him. I sat Isabella next to me on the private jet. She moved and curled up in my lap. I unknowingly ran my fingers through her long brown hair. Demetri smirked. He knows I'm not good with women. I'm around Jane, but she's my twin sister. I'm also around Renata, since she guards me and Jane sometimes. I'm also around Sulpicia, Athenodora, and Didyme when she was still alive, but then I was just watching over them. All I want to know is that why I'm attached to this HUMAN girl. I only met her once. I'll need to get some advice from Marcus. I thought about the day when I first met Isabella.

Flashback: Alec's P.O.V still

I saw Isabella walk in along with Edward and Alice. Jane, Demetri and Felix led them.

"They send you out for one, but you bring back two and a half. Such a clever girl." I smiled as I embraced Jane who laughed her wind chime laugh. We gave each other a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome back Edward," I greeted him. "You seem to be in a better mood."

"Marginally." He said in a flat tone. I looked at the human girl. I always considered humans to be halves since there is a good chance that most of them would be changed.

"This is the cause of all the trouble?" I asked skeptically. Edward only smiled with a contemptuous expression. Then he froze.

"Dibs!" Felix called. Edward snarled. Alice touched his arm. I growled at him. Alice glanced at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Patience." She said softly. I didn't know who she was addressing. Was it Felix? Was it Edward? Was it me? I wished I could hear what she was telling Edward with her thoughts.

"Aro will be pleased to see you again." I said casually as if nothing had passed.

"Let's not keep him waiting." Jane suggested. Edward nodded. I took Jane's hand and glanced at the human. She was admiring me. I smirked and she blushed. We continued walking through the marble hallway and down another ornate hall. Typical. The human groaned after all of the walking and I cracked a smile. She is an amusing creature. We walked through the double doors. I held them open for Jane. Aro embraced her immediately.

"Alice and Isabella. How wonderful! This is such a pleasant surprise!" He glided over to Isabella and grabbed her hand. "Oh, I cannot read her thoughts. How delightful. I wonder, I she immune to all of our gifts? Jane?" Jane smiled and stepped forward.

"Yes master?" Jane smiled.

"Cab you test your power on Miss Isabella please?" Aro demanded. Marcus and Caius looked entertained. Caius even walked over to them. I took all of my control not jump in front of Bella and take the hit for her. Instead, I grabbed her arm to keep her still. Edward growled at my thoughts. Jane focused on Isabella and Edward jumped in front of her and took the hit for her. He lunged for my sister. Bella tried to run to his side but I stopped her. She screamed.

"Please stop!" She looked at Jane who snapped out of it. Jane looked at Isabella thoughtfully.

"Now, this may hurt a bit." She warned. After what seemed like decades, she snapped out of it. She frowned and Aro clapped his hands.

"Wonderful! Simply magnificent, wouldn't you say so brothers?" Caius and Marcus didn't look like wonderful would be their first reaction. Aro let them leave since they promised to change Bella. I told them when it dark that they could leave. I wish I could use my power to keep Isabella here. I sighed. All good things must come to an end.

Alec P.O.V: To the Present

Isabella was still curled up in my lap. I felt a current fly through us. The plane landed in the garage in our castle. Demetri, Felix, and Jane hopped out. I felt Isabella wake up. She blushed at the position she was in on my lap and stood.

"I am so sorry Alec. It must be hard being around me and-." I cut her off.

"You are not a vampire so you need to breathe. I am honored that you remember me inamorato." I bowed my head slightly. I stood up next to her. I was taller than her by about six inches.

"What happened to Edward, I thought I was on the island and…oh…never mind." She step and then nearly fell over. "I feel so sore." I smirked at her. I knew what she was talking about even though I wasn't necessarily a part of it. "You didn't see right?"

"No, Jane was the one who dressed you. Not me." I spoke softly. She was wearing navy jeans and a red t-shirt. "And about Edward, he was destroyed by Felix and Demetri. Aro will not be happy about that fact, but he will be pleased to see you, inamorato." I told her. She nodded but looked scared. "Inamorato, we are not going to hurt you. If any of us did, Aro would have our heads on silver platters." She eased up a bit but still looked frightened and doubtful.

"Okay," she muttered. "Wait, what does inamorato mean?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Inamorato means sweetheart." I sighed. I picked her up. She blushed.

"Okay. I don't really care what you call me." Isabella said. I nodded and ran into the castle. She looked at the painting that were displayed in the halls. Demetri winked and held the door open for us.

"Isabella is back! How wonderful!" Aro smiled. How creepy. He glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. "Hand please Alec." I gave him my hand and he read my thoughts. "Interesting. Does Isabella-."

"Bella." Bella said.

"Okay. Bella. Does Bella speak Italian?" Aro asked. Caius and Marcus looked at us.

"No." I assumed. If she asked me what inamorato meant, she couldn't possibly speak Italian.

"Okay, Alec spyware cosa è successo." Aro told me.

"Jane, Felix, Demetri, e ho sentito urlare esiamo andati sul l'isola per scoprire cosa è successo. Si è scoperto che Bella era violentata dal proprio marito." I explained.

"Ho smepre Saputo che i compagni non erano very." Marcus sighed.

"Penso che dovremmo cambiare e farla entrare la guardia." Caius spoke.

"Meraviglioso! Alec, si poteva cambiare!" Aro clapped his hands again.

"Molto bene. Quando vuoi farmi?" I asked.

"Ogni volta che è pronto." Aro said.

"Wow!" Marcus exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. Marcus never makes out bursts.

"Qual è il fratelo sbagliato?" Aro asked.

"Ho guardato I suoi legami e Caio id sua figure paterna." Marcus smiled.

"COSA?" Caius exclaimed.

"Meravigliosa. Parliamo ora inglese." Aro sighed.

"So Caius, you are a dad now. Better work on that temper." Demetri teased. Caius growled and walked over to Bella and gave her a hug which made Demetri nearly faint.

"Problem solved. Alec, take her to her new room." Caius ordered. I nodded. I took her down the hallway into a huge bedroom. It had a huge king sized bed and a dresser that looked like it cost a fortune.

"It's beautiful." Bella said in awe. I laughed.

"Call me if you need anything." I told her and stepped out. I went to my own room where Jane was lying on my bed.

"Alec, we need to talk." Jane told me.

Here are the English Translations.

Okay, Alec explain what happened. (Aro to Alec)

Jane, Felix, Demetri and I heard screaming and we went onto the island to find out what happened. It turned out that Bella was being raped by her own husband. (Alec to the brothers.)

I always knew they weren't real mates. (Marcus to everyone who speaks Italian.)

I think we should change her and have her join the guard. (Caius to everyone who speaks Italian.)

Wonderful! Alec, you could change her! (Aro to Alec.)

Very well. When do you want me to? (Alec to Aro.)

Whenever she's ready. (Aro to Alec.)

Wow! (Marcus)

What's is wrong brother? (Aro to Marcus.)

I looked at her ties and Caius is her father figure. (Marcus to the brothers.)

WHAT? (Caius.)

Wonderful. Let's speak English now. (Aro to everybody.)

There, thank you for reading. Please review. Let me know how it is before I put up another chapter. I'm not a person who needs a certain number of reviews to update.

Arrivederci,

Francillia


	2. Alec

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Grazie mille! (Thank you!) I did not believe I would receive that many reviews. Thank you very much, Murfdizzle, ntina, andrea.58.83, Darkmoon101, mouse-man101, and Zarathustra101. I also thank all of my anonymous reviewers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My mind was my sacred place. No one could hurt me while I was trapped inside my own thoughts. My beautiful angel was the only one who knew my weakness. He could penetrate my mind and make me go insane. I looked at my angel. He seemed to be studying me. His immortal beauty…is finally mine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alec P.O.V

"Yes Jane?" I sat beside her and moved her blonde hair from her face.

"You seem to be very attached to the girl. Did you speak to Marcus yet?" Jane asked me. I shook my head. "Hmm…it is almost like she's your mate…except…"

"Except what?" I asked her. Jane smiled softly at me. I just stared at her.

"Never mind. So, you should ask Marcus about her, especially if you are going to change her." Jane sighed. I could tell something was bothering my twin, but what?

"Jane, do you dislike Bella?" I asked her. I had to know.

"Well, she's not my most favorite person in the world. But, if she IS your mate, I guess I should get to know her." Jane sighed. I gave Jane a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for trying sister, it means the world to me." I stood up when I saw Demetri walk in.

"Yo, Marcus would like to speak to you in his study. Meet him in five minutes." Demetri said. I nodded and decided to stop by Bella's room. I could make it to Marcus' study in under thirty seconds using my full vampire speed. I knocked on the door softly, then realized only a vampire could hear that knock. I knocked a little louder.

"Come in," I heard her voice. I quickly unlocked the door and walked in. "Hello Alec."

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked her since she was drawing in her sketchbook. She blushed and looked at me.

"Nothing." She quickly hid her sketchbook.

"Do I get to see?" I teased. She blushed again.

"No! I mean…uh…" She looked around still blushing. She looked everywhere except to my eyes. I guess I should cut her some slack.

"Never mind. I'll check up on you later. I have a meeting with Marcus." I told her. She nodded and I disappeared to Marcus' room.

"Sei in ritardo." Marcus said to me. I nodded. Marcus usually speaks in Italian but now that there is a human, he speaks more English.

"Oh, my apologies. I was talking to Bella. I lost...track of time."

"Alec, are you aware that she is your true mate?" Marcus asked me.

"No, but now that I think about it, I feel a pull towards her." I told Marcus. "I'm not used to women… can you give me some tips?"

"No need. Do what you think is right. Let me warn you, her heart had been broken more than once. Be careful, for she is fragile. Now I believe Aro and Caius would like to speak with you." Marcus told me. I nodded and dashed to the throne room.

"Greetings, I'll make this quick so you can win Bella's heart. You have a mission in Rome with Jane." Aro said. "Newborn vampires are out of control."

"Okay." I looked at Caius who looked at me with an expression that said 'If you hurt my daughter, I'll kill you.' I walked out of the room after bowing. I hope this mission won't take long. I walked past Bella's room and heard soft snoring. I quietly opened the door and practically floated towards her.

"I will be back soon, inamorato. Until we meet again." I placed as soft kiss on her forehead and pulled the dark red covers over her.


	3. Alec Return Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Grazie mille! I thank everyone who reviewed. I cannot leave my house since I'm flooded in here. Nothing like this has ever happened to me in Italy. America is awesome. Good thing I have a raft if I want to buy more cookies.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bliss…that is the only way to describe him. He is my sweet escape. Angelic perfection is the only way to describe him. I am in love.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella P.O.V

I hid my sketchbook as Alec walked out the door. I was trying to draw him. I was bored. I decided to take a nap when I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella, how are you?" Marcus asked me. He had a smile on his face. Marcus actually had a smile on his face.

"Uh…fine I guess." I replied. I wasn't sure about how I should react.

"Do not be frightened Bella. We mean no harm." Marcus put his hands in the air, showing me he was defenseless. He actually could have used his foot to harm me. But, you can't put your feet in the air. Caius walked in as well, followed by Aro.

"You are still awake?" Caius asked.

"Well, I was about to sleep but…" I trailed off. I didn't want to seem rude to vampire kings.

"Oh, I am sorry for waking you. By the way, Alec and Jane left for a mission. Caius here will be watching over you since he's your father figure. Aro and I are your uncles; Demetri, Felix, Afton, and Santiago are your brothers. Jane, Heidi, Renata, Corin, and Chelsea are your sisters. Sulpicia is your aunt. Athenodora is your mother figure. Anyone who was not mentioned, you will have to figure it out for yourself." Marcus told me. I realized the person who was not mentioned. Alec.

"Arrivederci, Bella." Aro said and gave me a smile before he headed out the door, followed by Marcus. Caius stayed behind and sat beside me on the bed.

"As your father figure, I have to be…fatherly no?" Caius asked me. I am pretty sure he was new to this.

"I guess."

"So, what do you think of…Alec?" Caius asked.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing…I was just wondering. Everyone here has a mate except Corin, Alec, and Marcus. I am with Athenodora, Aro is with Sulpicia, Jane is with Demetri, Felix is with Heidi, Afton is with Chelsea, and Santiago is with Renata. Corin is actually interested in Marcus though. Marcus was with Didyme before she passed." Caius told me.

"What happened to Didyme?" I asked. I never heard of a vampire pass away before unless she was killed.

"Well, Didyme is Aro's sister. You would be better off asking him." Caius said. I nodded.

"Well, I barely know Alec, so I can't really say anything about him. When will he come back?"

"As soon as he and Jane take out the newborns and their creator, the red head. We don't really know what she's after." Caius told me. I gasped.

"Are you feeling okay?" Caius looked at me with a concerned expression.

"It's nothing." I lied.

"You're lying. Now, tell me."

"Fine. A vampire named Victoria was hunting me down to try and kill me since Edward killed her mate James. She was kind of twisted. She wanted a mate for a mate. James was her mate and he almost killed me if Edward, Carlisle and the others weren't there." I lifted the sleeve of my long sleeved shirt just enough to expose the scar. Caius growled softly. "This is where Edward sucked out the venom when James bit me. He denied me immortality."

"…Are you fully awake?" Caius asked me.

"I am now."

"Come with me." Caius picked me up, bridal style and we ran. He wasn't as fast as Alice or Edward, but it was still breathtaking. We were in the throne room in a matter of seconds.

"Brother? Bella? What are you doing here?" Aro asked. He glided over to us and touched Caius's hand. Caius put me down. Aro instantly rolled up my sleeve and looked at the crescent shaped scar on my arm.

"So, Edward denied you what you wanted…how horrible…oh yeah…I got a call from Alec. He should be here later tonight." Aro sighed.

"Really? That's great! Uh…I…mean…whatever." I stammered. Stupid vampires.

"Interesting. Caius, why do you still have Bella up? It is almost 11:00?" Aro glanced at his watch.

"I'm sorry." Caius apologized. I nodded and he picked me up and carried me to my room. He placed me in the bed. "Good night Bella." He placed a kiss on my forehead and shut the door. I fell asleep quickly. I was instantly in a dream.

Bella's Dream/ Bella P.O.V

I saw him. Edward was running towards me. I don't know what got into me but it made me run. I ran from Edward. His face was masked with anger. I felt my heartbeat speed up as he ran vampire speed.

"Trust me, love." He spoke softly.

"No! Get away from me! Agh! Someone, help!" I screamed. I saw him remove his pants. He stripped me of all my clothing and entered me. I felt the tears running down my eyes. "Stop, Edward please!" I groaned in pain. His eyes went black and he snapped.

"Just take it!" He pumped harder. This dream felt real. Too real. I felt the tears erupt harder and the strangled cries escaping my lips.

Alec P.O.V

A job well done. That red head didn't stand a chance. I smiled at Jane who looked satisfied. Now, I have to get to more important things. Winning Bella's heart. I wonder how… Jane and I walked to the front of the castle. I pushed the door open. I immediately heard crying. Jane heard too. Caius appeared in front of me suddenly.

"What's happening?" I hissed.

"It's Bella." He said. He looked worried. I bolted and ran straight to Bella's room. Demetri, Marcus, Aro, Heidi, and Felix were standing outside the door. Jane was at my side still. I pressed my ears to the door.

"Stop! Edward, leave me alone!" I heard her say.

"WTF?" I hissed again. I walked inside her room. She was curled up and yet, her eyes were still closed. I shook her slightly. Marcus walked in as well. I shook her a little harder. Her eyes opened this time. She started crying again. I went on instinct to wrap my arms around her and pulled her close so she was on my lap.

"I am so sorry you had to come back and see me like this." She cried. I hugged.

"It's okay. Most humans would have lost their minds if they experienced what you have dealt with." I told her. She calmed down a little. "Now, what happened?"

"I was just a dream…just a dream…" She muttered to herself. I looked at Marcus who winked at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her. I hoped she said yes. I love the sound of her voice.

"No…I…mean…not right now…" She trailed off. Her eyes became glossy with tears. I pulled her close.

"Aro, master, I am afraid I cannot give you details about the mission today while Bella is like this." I told Aro. Jane stepped up.

"Don't worry about it, Alec. I have it covered." Jane spoke up. I mouthed a thank you. Caius smiled when he saw me comforting Bella. Everyone cleared out except Marcus.

"I'm proud of you." He whispered before walking out. I focused on Bella who was in my arms.

"You're not leaving are you?" She asked. Her face was all messed up because of her tears. I couldn't leave her.

"No."

"Thank you so much!" She smiled. She blushed for a quick second. "Could you…um…lie here with me?"

"Sure inamorato." I used my teeth and gently pulled the blankets back. I placed my treasure under the covers and lied beside her.

"Thank you again Alec." She said again.

"No problem." I saw her close her eyes and she drifted off.


	4. Alec's Return Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, there would be more about Alec and Jane.

Grazie mille! Thank you for the reviews. Sorry it took a while update. Power was lost since a tree fell on the power lines. School starts soon but, it will be delayed since the river is still flooded. I think the water will be drained soon. I wish everyone who was hit, good luck. I'm just typing my stories and watching Shake it Up! That's my favorite show. If anyone is interested, I can send you the link to my dance on the Make Your Mark dance competition. I didn't win sadly, but I was good with my group. PM me if you are interested. I am out of cookies. Wah! Be sure to include cookies in your next review. I wanna see if anyone reads these authors notes!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The way he moves can only be described as perfection. There are no flaws to his movements at all. His pale face…his smile…his posture…he is mine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alec P.O.V

I couldn't bring myself to leave her. I pulled her close to me. I leaned towards her neck. Bella's scent is unique. I took a deep breath and slid my nose across her neck. Funny, whenever I'm near her, I never get thirsty. I heard a soft knocking at the door. I looked up. Caius and Athenodora were standing by the door.

"Is she better now?" Caius asked. He looked worried. I blinked twice. He usually seems impassive and agitated.

"Yes. Did anything happen while I was gone?" I asked. Caius sighed.

"Well, Bella did tell me…never mind. Look at her wrist and ask her about it when she wakes up. You will get a better story from her." Caius told me. I lifted the blanket and looked at her wrist. There was a crescent scar there. It was a vampire bite mark. I growled softly. Athenodora sat besides Bella on the other side of the bed. Athenodora did certainly take the role of Bella's mother figure.

"So, dear, how are you going to win mia figlia's heart?" Caius asked me. I shrugged.

"I'll have to get to know her first." I sighed. I was attached to her. "The pull is unbearable almost. It's like, I can't leave her side. I really want to help her but I don't know how." I sighed.

"Ask her about it. Comfort her, make her feel loved. I know you love her." Caius told me.

"If you say so. But every time she even thinks about it, she cries." I felt so bad for her. My sleeping beauty was resting peacefully in my arms.

"Well, ask Marcus. We have to get out of here before she wakes up." Athenodora winked. A whoosh was heard and both Caius and Athenodora were gone. I felt Bella thrashing about in her sleep again. I heard her scream. I shook her slightly. No response. I shook her harder. Her eyes snapped open and she began to cry.

"Inamorato? What happened? What's wrong?" I was worried.

"T-that d-dream again…" She sobbed. I pulled her onto my lap again. I rocked her slowly. Tears continued to run down her face.

"Inamorato, please calm down." I cooed in her ear.

"I'm so sorry Alec..." She apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? You haven't done anything wrong." I told her.

"Thank you. I don't want to fall asleep again. I see him every time I close my eyes. I can't take it." She sighed. Tears were still streaming down her face. I reached out and wiped them away.

"Fine, you should get dressed. I'll take you somewhere." I told her. She nodded. I walked towards the door but she stopped me.

"Don't go. I don't want to be alone." She told me. As much as I didn't want to leave her, I had to.

"Inamorato, I'll be waiting outside the door for you. Don't worry. Be strong." I told her before slipping out the door. I hope this plan works. I heard Bella's clothes falling to the floor and if I could've blushed, I would've.

Bella P.O.V

I am grateful to Alec for everything he's done for me. I feel attached to him in a way. He is such a gentle caring person. I feel very safe with him. I sighed as I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a random t-shirt. I pulled on my sneakers and attempted to tame my hair. I rummaged through my draws and found a black headband. I put it on and walked out the room. Sure enough, Alec was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed.

"Uh…hey." I stuttered.

"Inamorato." He nodded to me. "Do you want to see the gardens?"

"Yes please." I smiled. Alec held out his hand and I took it. He flung me onto his back and we were off. Alec seemed to be faster than *twitch* Edward. I lied my head on Alec's shoulder. I felt him chuckle. He put me down and took my hand and led me through some huge double doors. The garden was beautiful. There were some candles lit and some torches that showed the flower beds.

"It's beautiful." I said in awe. Alec nodded.

"Sulpicia and Athenodora have nothing to do so they work in the garden. Heidi and Jane come here often as well. Demetri said he caught Felix planting roses once and took a video of Caius sniffing daisies." Alec smirked.

"So the big bad Caius likes daisies. Hmm…I'm getting an idea." I smiled.

"Inamorato, you better not blackmail Caius." Alec looked horrified.

"I bet I can persuade Demetri to do it for me."

"Have fun with that." Alec laughed. "Come on. It looks like you'll fall over if you don't sit down."

"Heh." I followed Alec to some park benches. He set me down on one and then sat besides me. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer. I leaned on his chest.

"So, do you mind telling me about yourself? I want to get to know you." Alec told me. I nodded.

"How about we play twenty questions?"

"Sure. You start." Alec said.

"Um…my full name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am 17 years old. What about you?"

"I am Alec…Alec Volturi I guess. I am physically 14 years old and chronologically, I am about 400 years old." Alec said. I stood there in awe.

"You don't look 14 to me. Okay, for my family, my dad's name is Charlie, My mom's name is Renee, my stepfather is Phil, my other father is Carlisle, my other mother is Esme, my sisters are Alice, and Rosalie, and my brothers are Jasper and Emmett. That's it I guess." I said to Alec.

"Chelsea, Jane, Heidi, and Renata are also your sisters, Felix, Afton, Demetri, and Santiago are your other brothers. Don't forget Aro and Marcus are your uncles, and Sulpicia is your aunt. Okay, for my family, I don't remember my parents. I guess my family is Aro as my father, Sulpicia as my mother and Jane is my twin sister. Demetri is like my brother as well as Felix." Alec told me. I nodded.

"Wait, what is your relationship to me?" I asked him.

"Um…uh…well….I…uh…" Alec stuttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that some type of weird language?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes. yes it is." Alec sighed.

Alec P.O.V

(Since it's so much easier.)

How can I tell her that she is my mate? Why am I so nervous? Ugh, think Alec, think. I know! I'll go talk to Marcus real quick.

"Inamorato, are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll go get something for you. Do you think you'll be okay for a few minutes?" I asked her, concerned.

"Yeah."

"Okay I will be back soon!" I called as I ran vampire speed to Marcus' study.

"Alec, what brings you here?" Marcus asked. He looked up from the book he was reading.

"I hope I am not intruding, but, I need some help."

"What is it?"

"You see, Bella wanted to know her relationship to me. I know she's my mate but…I get so nervous when I try and tell her. I NEED help." I said.

"Hmm…where is he now?"

"Waiting for me in the gardens. I told her I'd get her some food, but I am an idiot. I can't cook. I NEED help with that too." I sighed. I rubbed my head in embarrassment.

"You have come to the right place. Come with me." Marcus said. We both ran vampire speed to the kitchen. Marcus immediately began pulling out ingredients. I watched in awe. I really do need to take some cooking lessons from him.

"Okay, how do I tell her?"

"First, get to know her, then take her somewhere on a date, then tell her." Marcus told me. "Or, have Jane and Heidi take her shopping, and tell Jane to basically advertise you to her. Bella may become curious and become even more clingy. Then, come out and tell her."

"Oh, okay. Jane! Heidi! Come here please!" I shouted. Jane and Heidi appeared instantly.

"Yes brother?"

"Can you two take Bella shopping and tell her…about me please?" I asked, hopeful.

"Of course!" Jane said. She and Heidi started jumping up and down all over the place.

"Thanks a lot guys." I sighed. I hope this plan works.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-So…I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Does anyone want Jane P.O.V? Whose point of view should I have. Choose two. Bella, Alec, Jane, Heidi, Marcus, Aro, Caius, Mystery Cullen, or Demetri. Choose two. Please review!


	5. Bella's Semi Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Grazie mille! Thank you, kind reviewers. I appreciate it. The water is almost gone here; it's just to my ankles or near my shins. School is a drag. I don't think you guys want to read my rants, but if you do, here is a cookie. (::) The winners of the P.O.V's are…drum roll please…Jane P.O.V! *throws confetti in air* the other P.O.V winner is…drum roll please… Mystery Cullen! Thanks for voting. Now, on with the chapter!

- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

How thoughtful of him to allow people to help me. I love the fact that he's not selfish. I love the fact that I can stand next to him and know I am one of them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Next day.

Jane P.O.V

Alec asked a favor of me and of course I agreed. Alec is so good to me. Besides, if he gets Bella, he won't be moping around like a sad rat that lost its cheese. Alec and Bella make a good couple. They each had their own share of drama. Alec is like a rock that can support Bella if she falls, physically and emotionally. I walked with Heidi to Bella's room. That sounds great actually. Bella has a room meaning she's officially one of us Volturi in human form. Heidi skipped and I walked, my heels clacked on the floor. I knocked on Bella's door.

"Hello? Bella, are you awake yet?" I asked. I heard a bunch of incoherent sounds. I opened the door and saw Bella tangled in her sheets. I shook her gently.

"I'm up…" I heard her groan. I shook her again. "I'm up." She groaned a little louder. I sighed and grabbed the pillow from under her head and hit her with it. "I'M UP!" She screamed. She looked at me and then to Heidi and then back to me. Heidi looked a little scared, but shrugged it off.

"Bella, we're going shopping. Get ready!" Heidi said in a sing-song voice, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah let me help you so you don't go back to bed." I told her. I picked her up and set her sitting up on the bed.

"Okay. Jane what are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Did you not hear me earlier?" I asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, I zoned out again." Bella said. I nodded and Heidi shook her head.

"I'll warm up the car for the human." Heidi skipped out the door. I shook my head and then zipped around Bella's room.

"Holy shit, you have a crappy closet! All of these are jeans! WTF?" I screeched. I stormed out the room and ran to mine. I pulled out a skirt with purple butterflies near the pockets and a light purple blouse that was low cut. I also pulled out some gorgeous boots to go with it. I hesitated and grabbed a push-up bra since Bella and I are the exact same size since she is so thin. I walked back in the room and Bella went pale.

"I am NOT wearing that." Bella said.

"Oh yes you are." I said with a smirk and handed her the clothing and shoved her through the bathroom door. She stepped out and I squealed.

"I look like an idiot." Bella huffed.

"No, you look fabulous. I can think of one vampire who would faint at the sight of you." I hinted. Bella's face scrunched up in confusion.

"You mean Edward? He doesn't like outfits like these.In fact, he tried to **BAN** clothes like this." Bella said. My undead heart fell at that moment. She is so oblivious to the fact that Alec loves her. Doesn't she feel the bond? Doesn't she feel the pull? I sighed internally.

"No, not Edward…never mind. The mall opens soon. Come on, let's go before Heidi tries to leave us." I told her. She nodded and I picked her up and we ran vampire speed to get the car. Heidi was waiting there. She had her sunglasses on.

"Hey, sorry we are late." I told her. Heidi just nodded as Bella and I climbed into the backseat of the car. I remembered what Alec asked.

"So, Bella, what do you think of my brother?" I asked. Bella blushed.

"Um…he's okay…I mean he is handsome and I uh…" Bella stuttered. I smired.

"So you liiiike Alec?" Heidi said from the front seat.

"It's too soon to say. I barely know him, but I know he cares for me." Bella said.

"This is GREAT! I can't wait to tell Alec!" I squealed.

Mystery Cullen P.O.V

Bella is gone. This place seems to be empty now. Alice saw that she has died. I don't know that it's true. Maybe it's a scam made by Alice and Edward so we don't worry about her. I miss my new sister that's gone. I will kick his ass!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay, now I'll allow you to ask a character questions. Oh, and try and figure out who Mystery Cullen is. Please review!

Arrivederci,

Francillia


	6. Mall Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but, I do want it for my birthday.

Grazie mille! Thank you my wonderful reviewers! Here are the people who figured out who Mystery Cullen was:

Princess Mishawaka: you are correct!

Princess AirePrince Jusqua: you are correct!

xXSuperior of DarknessXx: you are correct!

Anonymous. Peace: you are correct!

Thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate the support I'm getting. This is where the story gets interesting. Enjoy! Mystery Cullen is Emmett!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The angel standing there, the sparkles on his skin play through my mind like a symphony. There's no way to describe what you do to me. You just do to me. What you do.

(Exert: Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mystery Cullen P.O.V

I want my little sis back. Dickward messed up and I don't want to suffer. Alice is looking at her and doesn't see anything. I sat there in the arm chair. Rosalie and Carlisle and I were planning revenge. Edward is dead but still. Alice gasped and Jasper ran over to her. Esme looked up.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked.

"No…no way!" Alice started shaking. Jasper looked concerned.

"What?" He growled.

"It's Bella, she's not dead. She's with the Volturi!" Alice began to dry sob. Rosalie started to sob as well as Esme. I shuddered. Who knows what they did to my little sis. I stood up and packed my bags. I'm going to Volterra. I'm gonna get my little sis. I'm so sorry Rosalie.

Bella P.O.V

Heidi and Jane were fun to shop with. I just miss Alice and Rosalie's shopping trips. Even though Alice wanted to hit every store in the mall, she was always nice to me. I walked into the nearest discount store and Heidi and Jane shrugged and followed me. I looked around and found a pair of grey skinny jeans.

"Oh, you like those! They are soo cute!" Jane smiled. Heidi nodded and disappeared. She came back a few seconds later, she came back with a couple cute tops. One was orange with pink stripes, another was green with dragon prints on them and the last was purple with dark red swirls.

"Heidi, these are gorgeous!" I was in shock.

"I know right? They would go well with those jeans you have. Let's see, Vanilla Star…here!" Heidi magically pulled out some more jeans and a few more tank tops. "The total is about $300." Heidi said. I fell backwards and Jane caught me.

"I don't have enough money." I said in shock.

"Oh don't worry. Here's Alec's credit card. He literally banned us from letting you spend any of your money." Jane said, pressing the black credit card in my hand.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Oh please, Alec alone has enough money to buy the whole planet. The whole Volturi can purchase the universe and then some." Jane said. "Alec won't mind."

"If you say so." I sighed and walked up to the register. She rang up my purchases. Wait she looks strangely familiar.

"OH BELLA! How did I not recognize you? You look so different and you've gotten thin. And pale, scary pale."

"Jessica, how come you didn't tell me you were in Italy?" I asked.

"Girl please, Tyler, Mike, Angela, and Ben are here too. But, Ben and Angela are different. They both have these creepy red eyes and voices like wind chimes. They don't come out in the sunlight similar to the Cullens. It's kind of creepy. Oh well. I think they both went emo." Jessica said.

"Oh. Nice." I said. Jessica continued ringing up my purchases.

"So, what are doing in Volterra?" Jessica asked me.

"I live here now with my friends." I told her. She nodded.

"Say, are you still with Edward? I thought he was with you 24/7?" Jessica asked.

"I'm single. Edward died." I said. Tears were in my eyes.

"Oh I am so sorry. If it makes you feel better, Mike Newton wants to go out with you." Jessica said.

"Actually, it makes me feel worse. You can have him Jessica. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." I told her. I walked over to Jane and Heidi. "Let's go before she wants to have an hour conversation."

"Wow, I didn't know your friends can TALK." Jane smirked.

"Something is bothering me though. Angela and Ben are VAMPIRES doesn't that bother you?" I said.

"True. We have to tell Aro this. Do you have their numbers Bella?" Heidi said.

"Yeah." I said and pulled out my cell phone. Jane cringed and Heidi screeched.

"Come on. You are going to get a better phone." Heidi said and dragged me through the mall and took me to the Verizon store. She went through a bunch of phones and then settled on an i phone.

"Thank you Heidi." I said. I began programming my phone with all of my contacts.

"Anything for you Bella. Oh, and here's Alec's number." Heidi winked. "Oh and here is mine and Jane's number."

"Thanks. Let's head back." I told them. They nodded and we walked back to the car. I think Alec and I will need to talk.

Alec P.O.V

"Demetri, how does it feel to be mated?" I asked him. Felix, Demetri, Afton, Santiago, and I were sitting in the game room.

"Well, you feel like you can't be apart from your mate." Demetri said.

"Yeah, same for me and Heidi-whitie." Felix said.

"How can you stand to be without her when she goes shopping then?" I said.

"Ooh, Alec is in love!" Afton smirked.

"Shut up! I'm not in love." I grumbled. Yes you are Mr. Alec fucking Volturi. just tell her already. No I can't do that. Agh! Calm down Alec!

"You okay man? You looked like you were mentally killing yourself." Demetri said.

"I'm just nervous." I said.

"You should go see Marcus bro." Felix said.

"You're right." I sighed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Who's point of view should I do next? Let me know in a review. Peace!

Arrivederci,

Francillia


	7. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do want it for my birthday.

Grazie mille everyone! I am not dead. I thank all of my reviewers for getting me to almost seventy reviews. Seriously guys, thanks!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I don't need no one to tell me how to move my feet. And I don't need no beat to tell me how to move my feet. Just go and do what you do, cause there's nothing to prove. I'm just being me w-watch me do me. Me me me…lite up the floor play me one more, let me hear that. Bass drop on the boombox make your heart stop, feel the room rock. I'm doing all I wanna do, and I won't stop until I can't move, I'm just being me watch me do me.

(Exert: Watch Me by Bella Thorne and Zendaya Coleman

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alec P.O.V

I dragged my lazy behind to Marcus' study. Seriously, why am I freaking out? It's not like she's disappearing forever right? It's just a shopping trip. Ugh, what is wrong with me today? I walked inside.

"Master…Marcus…can you please tell me what's happening to me? I feel so weird." I pleaded.

"Alec…do you truly love Bella?" Marcus asked me. Is this some kind of trick question? Is this a joke. What the fuck man? Of course I do!

"Yes sir."

"Positive?" Marcus asked. Bloody hell! What in the world does a vampire have to do to get an answer around here? What the freaking hell?

"Yes sir." My eye twitched.

"Very well. I think you are ready to progress to the smooching stage." Marcus said. Is he serious. I had to play twenty fucking questions just for him to tell me that I can smooch? Is he serious? Am I a walking fool?

"Ok. Is that all?" I asked. I tapped my foot impatiently. I know it's rude but a brother has got to let off some steam. I'll probably hunt.

"They'll return in about…an hour." Marcus said. I sighed. That was pretty much useless. I wondered to my room and flopped down on my bed. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. It's kind of hard considering the fact that I haven't slept for centuries. Oh Bella, please return to me!

Bella P.O.V

As much fun as that shopping trip was, I happy to be back home. I missed Alec while I was gone. I walked through the castle doors with Heidi and Jane at my sides. Gianna was sitting at her desk.

"Welcome back." Gianna said. She seemed bored.

"Thank you." I said politely.

"Should call someone to assist you with your bags?" Gianna asked.

"Um…" I looked at Jane and Heidi. They both nodded.

"Okay then. I am going to call Felix, Demetri, and Alec." Gianna said. My heart nearly skipped a beat. Alec? I like him don't I? Why the hell am I so nervous. This is not good.

"Bella…calm down. You shouldn't hyperventilate like that. It's scary for us vampires to watch." Jane said.

"Sorry…I'm just nervous all of a sudden." I sighed.

"It's about Alec isn't it?" Heidi asked sympathetically.

"Yeah." I closed my eyes and then heard footsteps. I opened my eyes and saw Alec hugging me. What the hell just happened?

-.-.-.-. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…..

I hope you enjoyed that chapter!

Arrivederci,

Francillia


	8. Alec, you are the man!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do want it for my birthday,

Grazie mille everyone! Thank you for the support everyone. I've gotten a lot of reviews. I really appreciate it. Thanks everyone! Oh, and I just took a long break from this story. I was working on the first chapter of my Xenosaga story. If you want to check it out, I'd appreciate it, even if you've never played the game. I just love it when people read my work. It fills me with encouragement. I hope I can publish a real book when I get older. Until them, enjoy my fanfiction stories. Oh, can you tell me which you would prefer? A Bella/Jasper story, another Bella/Alec story, or a Bella/Jacob story. I am cool with anyone of these. Please review and tell me what you want. This is part of my early Christmas gift to you guys. Thanks guys. Besides, this helps with my English.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everyday, of our lives. Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight! Gonna run, while we're young! So keep the faith! Oh everyday, of our lives, wanna use our voices and scream out loud! Take my hand! Together we will celebrate!

(Everyday-High School Musical Version)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alec P.O.V

I'm not quite sure what I was thinking. As soon as I saw Bella, I immediately ran to her side. What is wrong with me these days? Is this what it feels like to be in love? Is this what Marcus meant? I really could go for that smooch.

"Mia Stella…I missed you." I whispered in her ear. I did not let go. I wanted to hold her in my arms and savor the moment forever.

"Me too." Bella smiled. She wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled.

"Ahem." Jane coughed. Bella blushed. How typical. I smiled and nuzzled her. I was marking her as mine. I looked at her and she went extremely red. I leaned in close and gradually got closer and closer. Soon our lips connected. I heard cheers and applause. I pulled away regretfully. I, Alec Volturi have just kissed Isabella Swan.

Bella P.O.V

Oh my god. Did I really just kiss Alec Volturi? Oh my god. I feel weird. I never felt this way with Edward! This is all so new. I looked around after I reluctantly pulled away from him. Jane had a creepy smile on. I felt myself being lifted in the air. I closed my eyes and prepared for the ride.

"Bella!" I heard my name.

"Yes Jane?" I asked. I hope she wasn't going to ask what I think she was going to ask.

"Sooo, you and Alec are getting close. Did you grant him…?" She whispered something in my ear. I blushed.

"Oh my god! Jane…I'm a virgin…well mentally!" I shouted. I heard the doors fly open. Felix, Demetri, and Heidi barged right through.

"That's right, you were raped." Demetri sighed. I nodded sadly. The memories were all flooding back to me.

"I'm sorry. Do you mind if I be alone for a while?" I asked. They all nodded and left me in my room. The more time for me to think. Alec. He has helped me through a lot. Can I really move on? Wait, what the hell am I asking myself this for? I was fucking raped by my last boyfriend…err…mate. No…Alec is not like that! He's a good person….err…vampire. Yeah….I'll talk to him in the morning. I closed my eyes and dozed off.

Bella's Dream

"Hi Alec." I smiled at him as I ran towards him. I jumped up into his arms.

"Hello mia stella." Alec spoke smoothly. I smiled into his arms. I looked back up to his face. I didn't see red eyes. I saw the golden ones I dreaded.

"Edward. But why?" I asked. I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion.

"Bella, I am so, so sorry for what I did to you." He said.

"No! You're not real! You're dead! They killed you! The Volturi-my family killed you! Why are you still coming back? Just stay dead damnit!" I screamed. I struggled, trying to get free.

"No. They didn't kill me. You did." Edward said.

"W-what?" I raised my eyebrows. Edward dragged me away. He dragged me away from my dream of bliss and into the forest. A girl was curled up in a ball with a bloody dead man in her arms.

"C-Charlie?" I asked. I pushed his hand away and ran towards the two people. "Charlie, it is you!" I looked at the girl. She looked up at me. She seemed to be mirroring my actions. I saw her eyes. They were red and glossed with the tears that couldn't shed. Then it hit me. The girl I was looking at was me. Edward glided up to my side.

"See Bella? You're a killer, just like me. And you killed your own father no less." Edward breathed in my ear. I took a step back.

"No. No. No, I didn't do this. NO! THIS ISN'T TRUE! EDWARD, TELL ME THIS IS A LIE! TELL ME THIS ISN'T TRUE!" I fell to my knees. I stared at the girl. She was me. I clenched my fists and looked at Edward who had a smirk. I stood up and punched him as hard as I could. I knew that my hand would break. I braced myself for the pain but nothing happened. I looked at Edward whose face was cracked. I looked at my hands. They were sickly pale. I had to think about it. Pale skin, super strength. Oh no. I ran to the nearby lake and looked at my reflection in the water. Pale face. Vampire. I was a vampire. I heard growling behind me. Oh no. The wolves. I saw the brown wolf. Jacob. Crap. I'm done. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Alec P.O.V

I heard a scream come from Bella's room. Now I'm worried. Bella's in distress. I flew off of my bed and sprinted to her room. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. It looked like she was having a nightmare. I walked up to her and shook her awake.

"Mia Stella, please wake up. You're having a bad dream." I said to her. She stirred a bit before sitting up. I supported her by pulling her up. I sat on the bed and placed her on my lap.

"Alec…" Bella sighed. The sight of her upset like this breaks my undead heart.

"Bella, what was your dream about?" I asked her. I need to figure out why she can't sleep at night.

"It was basically Edward haunting me with verbal abuse." Bella said. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What can I do to help you? I'll do anything!" I pleaded.

"Can you hold me for the rest of the night? I feel safe with you." Bella asked. Is she serious? Of course I can hold her.

"Of course." I said. I pulled down the covers and placed her underneath. I climbed under too and wrapped my arms around her, allowing her head to rest comfortably on my chest. I saw Marcus and Jane at the door. They both had approving smiles on. I grinned lick a lovesick person. My life is looking better already.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So, another chapter done. Wow, this story has tons of alerts and favorites. Thank you for helping me get it this far. I love you guys! So please vote on the story you want. Bella/Jasper, Bella/Alec, or Bella/Jacob. Thank you!

Arrivederci,

Francillia


	9. True Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do want it for my birthday.

Grazie mille everyone! Thank you for the support I've been getting. I really appreciate it. Though something really bugs me. It's about an author here on fanfiction who also happens to be my best friend. Another author here, Princess Didyme told me about all the hate letters Zarathustra101 has been getting. I know Zarathustra101 wouldn't say anything about it at school but it was really bugging her. It sucks because she is an excellent author. Have you read her story, Heart Reborn? It is awesome! So before you people judge someone, make sure you know what they deal with. It breaks my heart to know that people are harsh like that, better yet to my close friends. So what if she has dyslexia? Do you really have to judge someone because they are different? I'm sure if some of you people had to deal with things she had to deal with, you wouldn't enjoy that treatment either. Once I heard about this, I was put in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Anyway, I'm sure no one really reads these author's notes, but I wanted to put my word out there. Thank you everyone who actually reads this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella P.O.V

That night I slept more peacefully than ever. No more bad dreams, no Edward's unholy crazed spirit haunting me, no nothing. It was pure peace and quiet. I blinked a couple of times and looked at the window. The light was bright and was shining through the window. I looked at Alec.

"How did you sleep?" Alec asked. He sat up while pulling me up as well. I held up one finger and cleared my throat. Alec sighed.

"Great actually. Thanks Alec." I stared at him. Something was wrong. "I uh…need a human moment." Alec nodded and unwrapped his hands from around me and picked me up and placed me on the ground. I walked to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top and undergarments. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then, I took a quick shower. I got out and got dressed. I walked out and saw Alec sitting in the same position. He seemed to be in deep thought. I walked over and sat down next to him. He looked at me.

"I don't feel it." He said slowly, as if he was in shock.

"Feel what?" I asked.

"The thirst. I don't feel the urge to hunt anymore. It disappeared." Alec said.

"Is that a good thing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. It's a good thing." He leaned closer towards me and had his nose near my neck. "Your blood, it smells good but my throat does not burn with the desire to taste it. I feel as though my curse has lifted." Alec said.

"What, what do you mean? You're a vampire. You hunger for my blood and all of a sudden, the hunger stops? I don't understand." I said. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Mia stella, you mean the world to me. If something happened to me, I-…" Alec stopped talking. He closed his eyes. I put my hand on his cheek.

"Alec…what…?" I stared at him.

"I know that you're hiding things  
>Using gentle words to shelter me<br>Your words were like a dream  
>But dreams could never fool me<br>Not that easily

I acted so distant then  
>Didn't say goodbye before you left<br>But I was listening  
>You'll fight your battles far from me<br>Far too easily

Save your tears, 'cause I'll come back  
>I could hear that you whispered as you<br>walked through that door  
>But still I swore to hide the pain<br>When I turned back the pages  
>Shouting might have been the answer<br>What if I cried my eyes out and begged  
>you not to depart<br>But now I'm not afraid to say  
>What's in my heart<p>

Though a thousand words  
>Have never been spoken<br>They'll fly to you  
>Crossing over the tide<br>And this is holding you  
>Suspended on silver wings<br>And a thousand words  
>One thousand confessions<br>Will cradle you, making all of the  
>pain seem far away<br>They'll gold you forever

The dream isn't over yet  
>Though I often say I can forget<br>I still relive that day  
>You've been with me all the way<br>I still hear you say

Wait for me I'll write you letters  
>I could see how you stammered with<br>your eyes to the floor  
>But still I swore to hide the doubt<br>When I turned back the pages  
>Anger might've been the answer<br>What if I hung my head and said I couldn't wait?  
>But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late<p>

'cause a thousand words  
>called out through the ages<br>they'll fly to you  
>even though we can't see<br>I know they're reaching you  
>suspended on silver wings<p>

oh, a thousand words  
>one thousand embraces<br>will cradle you making all of your  
>weariness seem far away<br>they'll hold you forever

oh, a thousand words  
>have never been spoken<br>they'll fly to you  
>they'll carry you home and back<br>into my arms  
>suspended on silver wings<p>

and a thousand words  
>called out through the ages<br>they'll cradle turning all of your  
>lonely years to only days<br>they'll hold you forever…" Alec finished. I was speechless. "You're hiding something from me. I want…I want to help you! I know I can do something to make your pain go away. I'll do anything. Bella, please! Let me help you."

"Alec…I don't know how you can help me. I don't know anymore. Maybe I'm too stupid to figure it out. I don't know…I don't understand…I just…" Tears flowed from my eyes. Alec pulled me close.

"Bella, I know he hurt you. I know he did. I know that the dreams haunt you. I know…but please, let me be your guardian angel. Please let me protect you from anything in the future. I want to be by your side throughout everything. Please let me Bella." Alec's eyes looked pained, yet hopeful. I stared at him dumbfounded.

"Yes." Was all I could say. I looked at the door and saw Aro, Caius, and Marcus standing there.

"Bella…" Marcus said slowly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The Cullens called. They wish to visit. We wanted to get your approval." Marcus said.

"Um…ok…that's fine." I responded. The Cullens…I wonder… "Will they be mad at me?"

"Ha-ha, why on earth would they be mad with you? You have done nothing wrong, Bella." Aro said.

"I guess you're right." I sighed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Next chapter is where it gets interesting.

Arrivederci,

Francillia


	10. The Cullen Coven's Return

Disclaimer: I do not and probably will not own Twilight in my lifetime. Yes, depressing. I know. Oh well, some things in life just will never happen. No use to keep begging and hoping, just keep living. This is what I learned. I don't think I should bore you guys with my long pointless babbles. Let's get into something more interesting, shall we? Here's the latest chapter of Unlikely Savior.

Grazie mille everyone! 130 reviews! You guys are amazing! I love you all! Thank you so much! Half of these reviews I don't even deserve thanks to my lousy updating times. I mean it took me a whole month to post this chapter. Okay, new resolution, update chapters quicker.

P.S, thank you everyone who sent support to Zarathustra101. Though it seems that she went emo for a bit…let's not get into details. Without further ado, Chapter 12!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unknown pain flashed through her eyes. She stared at her formal love. She pondered. Was it even love they shared? She cradled his body to her chest. No, not love. It was lust. Lust was what powered everything. Her new love touched her arm in the only way of comfort. His hand was died red with the blood of those who got in his way in offering his love the support she needed. Yes. Now this was love. The rings on their fingers shinned in the moonlight like diamonds glistening under a thousand suns. She was going to have to make a choice. a choice that will change the world for the better or for the worse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella P.O.V

Today the Cullens are coming. Demetri went to go pick them up and escort them to the castle. I am a nervous wreck. Will Carlisle and the others be mad at me? I mean, I did cause Edward's death, and Esme and Carlisle have a special connection to Edward. He was Esme's first son and he was the first adopted child to be changed to a vampire by Carlisle. I sat on the edge of my bed and put my head in my hands. I was all alone. I hate being alone. All the images can freely clog up my mind.

I was wearing a purple tank top and some dark blue skinny jeans. Alec had picked out my outfit right before he went to hunt. I sighed unnecessarily. Two days ago Alec's song has really got me thinking. The dreams haunt me every night like and endless consuming fire. Edward was fueled on emotions such as anger, hatred, and lust attacked me. I don't understand why. He always said he loved me.

"Bella?" I heard a high pitched voice ask. I looked up and stared at the person who intruded my thoughts.

"Oh, hi Jane. Is there something you need?" I asked. I tried to sound as cheerful as possible. Jane frowned. Why was she frowning? A frown doesn't look good with those angelic features.

"I came to check up on you. I heard you crying." Jane said. She glided over to sit beside me on the bed.

"I was…crying?" I put my hand on my face and sure enough, I felt the wet droplets of tears.

"Yes you were. Humans are so funny. You don't even know your own emotions." Jane sighed. I glared at her. "Uh, I was joking! So, what's up?"

"I'm feeling…conflicted emotions." I confessed. Jane had quickly taken the role as Alice in my life. I could talk to her so easily. I feel like I could tell her anything. Sure she and I had our fights, but she would always apologize. I always felt a pull to Jane, even the day I first met her when I was with Edward and Alice. It wasn't a romantic pull. It was more…sisterly even though she scared the shit out of me when she attacked Edward.

"Earth to Isabella Swan! Seriously, quit spacing. It's creepy." Jane said with a smirk.

"Oh, sorry." I said. We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. "Jane, can I ask you something?"

"Of course! What is it?" Jane asked.

"Remember when I came here to save Edward that day? Why did you attack him? I know Aro gave you orders, but what was your true motive?" I stared at her.

"I always hated that guy. I reserve the right to call him a fucking bitch." Jane shrugged. "He deserves worse nicknames because of what he did to you."

"Okay." I sighed. I leaned back so I could lie down.

"Why'd you ask?"

"I was just wondering. The Cullens return has really got me nervous and stressed." I told her.

"I can tell. Everyone here is on edge." Jane said. "Take a nap. I'll have Demetri come and get you."

"Thanks Jane." I told her. She winked and I dozed off. For once there was no image of Edward haunting me. Not even an hour later, there was a knock on my door. I opened my eyes.

"Hello Bella. Ready to meet your old family?" Demetri asked.

"Yeah." I said. He walked over to the bed and picked me up. He ran me out of the room and down the hall. The Cullens were sitting in a round room. They all looked at me. I blushed and then cowered under their stare. I took my head into Demetri's shirt and he soothingly rubbed my head and ran his hands through my hair.

"It'll be fine. Alec will be here soon. He is currently running like a crazed maniac to get here." Demetri said softly. I giggled.

"Please, can you stay with me until Alec gets here?" I asked him. Well, more like begged him.

"Of course." He said. He couldn't deny me anything. He pulled out a chair with a free hand and sat down. He placed me on his lap. The Cullens just stared at me.

"Um, hi guys." I said. I felt like I was being strangled by the tension in the air.

"Bella…" Alice started. I looked at her.

"Alice, how have you been?"

"Horrible! Ever since I saw that vision of Edward raping you, I couldn't focus on anything. Right after the vision you disappeared from my sight. I was so worried." Alice said.

"Thank you for caring Alice." I told her. I leaned over to give her a hug.

"Of course I care." Alice said. "You're my sister!"

"It was a shame I couldn't kill him." Jasper said. "I missed you little sis." Jasper gave me a hug as well. I was squished in between the two mates.

"Yeah, Jazz had the same idea. Edward's a rat bastard. I knew he wasn't right for you." Emmett told me. He picked me up and pulled me into a bear hug. I was removed from Demetri's lap and was now sitting on Emmett's.

"I thought I had disciplined him better than that. Bella, I am so sorry about what Edward did. Are you okay?" Esme asked me. She had a concerned expression that a parent would have.

"I'm fine now." I smiled. Even though it was a forced smile. I gave Esme a small hug.  
>"On behalf of the family, we are sorry." Carlisle said. I nodded.<p>

"It's okay." I said. I swallowed and I looked at Rosalie. She was the only one who hasn't spoken. Nervousness flowed through me. Jasper must have felt the emotions because he encouragingly put his hand on mine.

"Bella."

"Huh? Yes Rosalie?" I looked at her. She looked lost in thought. She seemed to be mentally contemplating on what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry for everything." Rosalie said. Her blonde hair was covering her face.

"Sorry for what?"

"I feel so guilty. I know you'll never forgive me, but I am sorry." Rosalie said. Her voice was raspy and shaking. I cocked me head to the side. What's she talking about? She got up from her chair and walked out the room her blonde hair trailing after her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finally finished the chapter. Feel free to guess in a review about what Rosalie was apologizing for. I almost guarantee that no one will guess correct. The person who right get's a shout out next chapter. Happy guessing!

Arrivederci,

Francillia


	11. Alec Confronts the Cullens

Grazie mille! Thank you for the reviews everyone! I know this story is getting interesting. Hmm…let's see…Zarathustra101, Princess Mishawaka, Allie4650, Tethla Magus, Princess Didyme, and Darkmoon101….you…were correct! Or pretty much correct! Here are your virtual cookies that I never promised. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::). One for each of you. Okay that was fun. Let's get back to the story now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My former love. My future love. You obviously know who I chose. I stared at him. He was my red-eyed angel. He was mine. No one could take me from him. We were joined together. We were one.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella P.O.V

I stared at Rosalie from my seat in Emmett's lap. What was she talking about? I looked at her in confusion. Demetri gave me a meaningful stare. "Does anyone here know what Rosalie was talking about?" I asked the vampires. They all looked at each other, with the exception of Emmett. Emmett looked just as clueless.

"Alice?" Carlisle said. He looked at her.

"Yeah. Rosalie knew that Edward was going to rape you." Alice said grimly. I gasped.

"What?"

"She saw the signs. She knew he had a dark side. If feel so guilty." Alice looked like she'd cry if she could. In an instant I was back on Demetri's lap. Emmett rose from his seat.

"The bastard! My mate or not, she can't keep something that a secret, ECSPECIALLY when it involves my little sis!" Emmett growled. He marched out of the room after Rosalie. Oh crud, Rose had this coming.

"Alec…" I called. "Alec…I need you now." I said softly. I closed my eyes and laid my head in Demetri's chest. How could they know Edward would violate me and not do something about it. Hell, why'd the let me go marry the guy? WTF?

Alec P.O.V

I put the deer down and looked up. Felix and Heidi looked at me. I stood up.

"Hey man, what's up? You don't like the deer?" Felix asked. He joined me on my animal diet. I only drink from humans before a battle in order to stay strong at maximum capacity for a vampire.

"Bella." I said softly.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Heidi asked.

"Bella is calling me." I told them. They looked at me like I just lost my mind. "She needs me." I sprinted in an all out run. I didn't stop until I found Bella's scent. I kept running and burst through the doors. Gianna nodded to me and I muttered a quick hello. I ran right past Aro and Caius and into the room where Bella was waiting for me.

"Bella, I'm here now. I heard you." I told her. Demetri looked shocked.

"Dude, you were like in a separate city." Demetri said.

"I know. I still heard her." I told him. I picked up Bella and cradled her in my arms. "Demetri, thanks for taking care of her for me. I owe you one."

"Nah, I love her too you know? Like a close friend and a sister." Demetri said. "I would be there for her regardless." He relaxed a little bit. I guess that empathy fixed the mood and released the tension.

"What happened?" I asked. I looked at the group of vampires in front of me. Carlisle was there. The no good traitor to the Volturi. He was once very valuable to us.

"Well, we sort of told Bella that we knew Edward was going to rape her." Carlisle said. The little pansy was talking. He tries to act so bold but he left the Volturi the minute the war started between us and the Romanian Coven.

"You did what?" I shouted. Demetri cowered under my outburst. "You knew what was going to happen and you still let her go with him!"

But, Alec let me explain!" Carlisle butted in.

"NO! Shut up! Let ME do the talking! You let her marry a fucking madman, then go on a honeymoon on a secluded island! You sent no protection! She is a human! How the hell is a human supposed to defend herself against a crazed horny vampire? Get some sense! Oh my god, I am seeing red! You need to give me one hell of a good reason why I shouldn't paralyze your asses and then ignite them!" I shouted. I don't care that I was using foul language. I needed to get my point across.

"Bella would miss us?" Esme asked.

"Not good enough." I said.

"Don't hurt them." Bella said.

"Ok inamorato. You are lucky that I wouldn't do anything to harm Bella, physically or emotionally." I told them. I looked at Demetri who looked like he'd shit his pants from laughter and or fear. He got up and took my side and we walked out leaving the Cullens looking scared. I was satisfied. Carlisle got what was coming to him. Bella looked at me.

"You made quite a scene Alec." Bella said. She had a shit eating grin on.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Did you see Demetri?" Bella asked as she glanced at Demetri. "He was laughing so hard I thought he was going to explode."

"Yes, I saw him. You enjoy this kind of drama don't you?" I asked him.

"Definitely. I wish I could video tape that." Demetri laughed.

"Haha, yeah! I want to see that again!" Bella smiled. I carried her to her room.

"We'll talk in the morning. Right now, I am going to punch something." I told her. She laughed.

"Goodnight Alec."

"Goodnight inamorato." I told her. I turned and left the room, shutting the door behind me. I saw that pixie Cullen chick. "Stay away from Bella."

"She's my best friend!" She shot back. I picked her up and slammed her against the wall.

"I bet I acted so fast that you couldn't even have a vision." I whispered menacingly in her ear. "You are a dirty self involved diva. You don't give a fuck about Bella. If you did, I am sure you wouldn't let you best friend marry a lunatic." She tried to cut me off. "No interruptions. I am telling you, when I first met Bella after I rescued her from Mr. Assface, she couldn't sleep at night. Every day she would have nightmares. I worked very hard to patch her back up and make her who she is now. I don't want to see her go through that pain again. And through my fixing her, I realized that I love her and not you or anyone else will take her away from me." I told her. She shrunk down and ran away. I think I got my point across pretty nicely. I kept walking to my destination. I didn't know where I was going but I would get there and anyone who gets in my way will face the wrath of Alec Volturi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thanks for reading this chapter. I was really excited to write this. Please review!

Arrivederci,

Francillia


	12. Edward Exposed

Grazie mille! Thank you for the reviews. I had so much fun writing that last chapter. This chapter is going to be freaking epic! Please, by all means, enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My new love is wonderful. He has been through a lot with me. I feel so much for him. Even though this is all a dream. No, not a dream, I seem to be rejecting reality. He is just too perfect for that. That's right, perfection. It defines him. It doesn't define me however.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alec P.O.V

I've already taken care of the psychic. I walked down the castle's marble hallway. Jane was walking in my direction. I stopped and waited for her, she seemed to need to talk to me.

"Alec, how are you?" Jane asked me as we exchanged our usual greetings, a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine. Is there something you need to tell me?" I asked her. Jane nodded.

"Yes. Carlisle and Esme I think was her name wish to speak with you." Jane said. "Will you accept?"

"I guess. Can you watch over Bella tonight? I really want her to rest and she can't do that with all this Cullen scum everywhere." I said.

"Sure. I wanted to talk to her anyway. Demetri is worried." Jane said. I smiled.

"Oh, why is he worried?" I asked with a smirk.

"He loves her too, you know?" Jane said. I shrugged.

"Okay then. Arrivederci, I have to meet the Cullens." I told Jane.

"Bye!" Jane said. She trotted off to Bella's room. I mentally set course for the library. I ran there at full speed.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked them. I used all my self control to not make my eye twitch.

"Yes. So you are my daughter's mate?" Carlisle asked. What the hell? That was a stupid question.

"No shit, Sherlock. And, daughter? Who the fuck do you think you are? Why the hell would you let your 'child' run off and marry a lunatic?" I asked. My anger was bubbling up.

"She is our child. We are responsible for her."

"Get your ass to the present. Caius and Athenodora Volturi are her parents." I told them.

"Um well, Alec, you have no right to take Bella away from us! You could have just brought her and Edward home. WE, could have dealt with them." Carlisle said. Oh. My. Fucking. God. Someone needs to hold me back because I swear, I am going to kill someone here and their name begins with a C.

"Excuse me?"

"You have vampire hearing. I'm pretty sure you heard my husband." Esme said. She looked frightened. She should be.

"You're joking! You probably would have Edward tell you all what he was feeling and give him some stupid punishment and then he would go after Bella again. Everything bad happened to Bella on your watch. Ever since Bella got here, nothing bad has ever happened to her, except meeting me because instantly, I fell for her." I said. I stood up.

"I understand that but-!" Carlisle started.

"SHUDDUP!" I screamed and walked out. I turned the corner and saw the blonde boy.

"Alec." Jasper stated.

"Are you going to say some dumbass comment about how Bella should go back with you guys?" I asked, pure anger in my voice.

"No sir. I just wanted to say hi to my new brother." Jasper said.

"What?"

"I am staying here with Bella. I can't leave my sister behind. I will support any decision she makes. I asked Aro if I could join and he agreed. Emmett joined too." Jasper smirked. "Besides, I like you. I approve of you being my sister's mate."

"Thanks Jasper, and here I was thinking all the Cullens were bad." I admitted.

"I'm not a Cullen. I am a Whitlock. Major Jasper Whitlock." Jasper said.

"Major, as in the Major of the Vampire Wars?" I asked.

"Yeah. Aro was thrilled to have me here since I have a lot of skill and never, EVER lost a fight. I am now the head of the Volturi army." Jasper said. He was flowing with pride. "Now, let's just cut to the man hug and get this over with." I smirked and gave him the hug.

"You're that pixie, Alice's mate right?"

"No, we're not mates. I thought we were but Marcus proved that we aren't. Why?"

"We sort of had a nice discussion." I told him. I winked and he caught on.

"Oh, by all means, tell me what happened." Jasper said. I laughed and told him.

Bella P.O.V

I lied in bed. Of course I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning. I heard the door open.

"Bella, you're still awake?" Jane asked.

"Yeah. I can't sleep." I sat up. Jane sat beside me.

"Yeah, I can tell. So, what happened today?" Jane asked.

"I don't even know, but I have to talk to Rosalie." I told her.

"Okay then, I'll take you to her." Jane grinned. I was carried bridal style by Jane as she followed Rose's scent to the bathroom.

"Rosalie, what did you mean earlier?" I asked her. She looked up in surprise. She was sitting on a stool while curling her hair.

"Pardon?"

"Rosalie, you know what I'm talking about. I just want you to be honest with me. Just tell me." I pleaded. Jane flanked my side. She sighed and put down her curling iron and spun in the stool.

"Bella, I never disliked you. I was annoyed that you fawned over Edward and never thought to ask about him. I knew he had a dark side Bella. It hurt that you never took my advice and left him while you had the change. I saw the signs. This happened before. Jasper and Emmett didn't know about it, but Edward had a false mate and he raped her as well. Her name was Jasmine. She became pregnant with a vampire fetus and refused to abort it. In the end, the fetus killed her from the inside. I understood why she cared for her baby and wanted to keep it. Hell, I admired her for it. but, I hated Edward for manipulating her into loving him." Rosalie told me. I was shocked.

"Can you…tell me about her?" I asked. I was curious about this Jasmine person.

"She was beautiful. She had bright, healthy green eyes and she had gorgeous, silky red hair. She was selfless and a very determined girl. She never did anything wrong. She knew of our secret, that we were vampires. But that dickhead had to go and screw everything up. It was heartbreaking. I saw her pain, her suffering and yet, she had a smile on her face until her last breath. She knew she couldn't bear it. She knew she would die, and yet, she wanted to keep her baby." Rosalie's eyes were glossed with her forever frozen tears. This time, Jane asked a question.

"What happened to the baby?" Jane asked. Her red eyes showed a lot of strong emotion.

"The fetus died as well. It wasn't strong enough to survive without its mother. The child was beautiful in its final hours. She had curly red hair and green eyes and do you know what Jasmine would have named her? Rebecca. She would have been Rebecca Anne Cullen or Brown." Rosalie was sobbing.

"That's terrible." I said.

"The terrible thing is that Edward played no role and didn't even care." Rosalie said. At this time, I was crying. Jane wrapped her arms around me. That was sad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I made my one made up character. It was the easiest way to explain Rosalie's tale about Edward. Jasmine will be important later. I hope I didn't ruin the story by adding her. Please forgive me, but please review.

Arrivederci,

Francillia


	13. Bella Has a Power?

Grazie mille! How is everyone? Happy belated Saint Patrick's Day to anyone who celebrates! I enjoyed writing this chapter so much. I wanted to give you all an extended chapter just this once. If you see any errors, forgive me. I have tons of blisters on my fingers from playing guitar. I did write a wonderful song. Anyway let's begin the chapter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella P.O.V

The tears flowed like waterfalls from my eyes. Not only had Edward lied to me, he also neglected to tell me about Jasmine. All of the Cullens were liars. Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Rosalie were liars. Emmett and Jasper were clueless. Rosalie did confess everything and told me the truth but what about everyone else? Was my whole time with the Cullens a lie?

"Bella? Bella? Please don't make me get Jasper over here." Rosalie said. I just stared into the distance. "JASPER!" Rosalie screamed. In under three seconds, Jasper was in the room with Alec behind.

"What happened to her?" Alec asked. He immediately ran towards me.

"She's conflicted. I'm getting a variety of different emotions from her." Jasper explained. "Sadness, betrayal, agony, anger, confusion."

"I knew I shouldn't have told her about Jasmine. I knew something like this would've happened." Rosalie looked down with guilt. Jane gave her a small hug.

"Bella, come back to me." Alec said.

"Alec, nothing you say will bring her back right now. You have to let her sort it out by herself." Jasper warned. "Your words are adding to the mixture of confliction."

"No! Edward no! Stay back! Come any further and I have Jasper and Emmett rip you new one!"I screamed. I no longer heard or saw any of the people around me. All I saw was Edward approaching me. He was walking slowly like a killer approaching his target.

"I want you Bella. Deep down, you want me too." Edward purred.

"No. I want…I want Alec." I stood my ground. If this was a memory or a dream I would conquer it. "Nothing you say will ever change that. Accept it. It's the truth. I love him and he loves me."

"That's only a false illusion. What you and I share is real." Edward looked at me.

"What you and I share is shit. Now. Get. Away. From. Me. Or. Else." I warned.

"Or else what?" Edward taunted. I threw my mental shield at him and the illusion disappeared. I sat in shock. Since when could I do that? I focused and snapped out of the illusion. I saw worried faces all around.

"Uh, sorry about that." I said lightly.

"Bella, that was amazing." Jasper said. "I was listening to everything you said and I quote, 'what you and I share is shit.' Wow Bella, you're incredible."

"T-thanks." I blushed. "I think I have a power. Can someone get Aro in here? Caius too." I just now realized that I had a swarm of vampires around me in a bathroom which of course made me blush again.

"ARO! CAIUS!" Alec shouted. Aro and Caius appeared. Marcus came too.

"What is it?" Caius asked. He quickly embraced me.

"I think I have a power but I'm not sure." I said looking down.

"How is this possible? You are a human." Aro said.

"Well, I'm not sure if it is real. I witnessed an illusion and I destroyed by launching my shield like a sort of a weapon." I explained.

"So you want to know if it's real?" Aro asked. I nodded. Jasper stepped up.

"I'll do it. Bella, I am going to heighten your emotions and see what happens. If you were able to us your power in extreme anger, I will create that anger and then you target me." Jasper said. I nodded hesitantly. I felt Jasper's influence wash over me and I balled my fists. I felt the emotion overcome me. Alec warned everyone to take a step back. I focused all of my strength at Jasper with my shield and this time I saw the energy in my hand as I launched it at Jasper. I saw his look of surprise. Sadly the energy stopped in mid air. I started gasping for breath.

"Bella, are you alright?" Caius asked.

"I'm fine. I'm completely fine." I stammered. "J-Jasper…help."

"Sorry." Jasper sent calm to me. He gave me a tight hug. He then pushed me onto Alec's lap.

"I'm sorry Alec. I can't…" I said to him. He understood and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I dozed off peacefully.

Alec P.O.V

Bella never ceases to amaze me. She said she wants me. That made me the happiest man on earth. I picked up her sleeping body, deciding it'd be better than her sleeping on the bathroom floor.

"Jasper, thanks a bunch man." I grinned.

"No problem. I know how to take care of Bella." Jasper said. I smirked and left the room and ran to Bella's room. I laid her down on the bed and tucked her in for the night. I then flopped down next to her.

"Good night inamorato. See you in the morning." I whispered. The door squeaked open and Caius walked in. He walked right up to Bella.

"Alec, you are doing a wonderful job taking care of her." Caius said.

"Thank you." I smiled. Caius ran his hand through her hair.

"I am envious of the way she naturally flocks to you." Caius told me.

"She loves you too you know? She does think of you as a father." I told him.

"I am aware. I just wish she would come to me more often. I don't get the opportunity to act fatherly enough." Caius sighed.

"It'll be fine Caius. Trust me." I told him. "Now stop moping. I'll bring Bella to you as soon as she wakes up."

"Thanks Alec. It means a lot to me. Besides, It'll allow us to discover her full potential as a mortal and then we'll be able to see what she can do when she becomes an immortal, that is if she still wants to become a vampire." Caius said.

"I hope she decides to become a vampire. Then we'd be together forever." I smiled longingly.

"Exactly."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thanks for reading this chapter. I'll have the next one up soon. I have a bunch of ideas for Bella's vampire abilities. She won't be turned till much later. It doesn't hurt to think ahead though. I'm thinking of having he use her shields as a weapon by transforming them into energy, or having her combine her and Alec's power since they are so close. I'm still thinking. I would appreciate if someone gave me some ideas. Thanks a bunch.

Arrivederci,

Francillia


	14. Edward's Supposed Defeat

Grazie mille! I decided to create an extra long chapter for everyone. But, let me first give some shout outs:

Tethla Magus, I would be honored to help with your Alec/Bella story. Thank you for the ideas. I will try and use them.

waylandgirl143, thank you for the ideas. I now have a great idea for a future chapter.

city bookworm, thank you as well. Your idea will add a very interesting twist to the story.

Darkmoon101, sure I'd love to help out with Ruined and United and your other story is gonna be beta read by Zarathustra101.

Anyway, I was wondering if I should write a new story. Of course I would finish this but I am just curious. I'm thinking of a Bella/Jasper story or another Bella/Alec story. It would be much more different than this of course.

* * *

><p>Bella P.O.V<p>

For once, I was actually looking forward to sleep. I had Alec at my side. Therefore, I had nothing to fear. I knew Edward would appear in my dream. Him appearing almost seemed like a part of life. I knew that I would get stronger through experiencing the illusions but sometimes it can be painful. When I collapsed earlier, I was…happy. I wasn't the defenseless human anymore. I was strong. I was unique. I was me. Vaguely, I heard someone talking. The voices sounded like Alec and Caius. I didn't quite catch what they were saying though.

I focused on my dream. It was shifting. I saw Edward once again. "Bella, come back to me." He pleaded. His face was scrunched up in pain. A month ago, I would've fallen for it and did whatever he said.

"No. I'm done with you ruining my life. I am my own person." I smirked at him. I was satisfied with his reaction of pure shock.

"Excuse me?" Edward raised an eyebrow. He walked towards me. "But, Bella, I love you."

"I loved you too. But, I can't be with you. First of all, you're dead; second of all, you took what I wasn't yet willing to give. Besides, I don't want the only way we are ever able to meet up be in my dreams." I explained to him. "I'm done. Please, move on. I don't want to see you anymore. This will be the last time."

"Bella, are you leaving me?" Edward asked.

"I'm sorry, but I already left." I whispered. "Goodbye Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. This is it."

"No, Bella! No! Don't go! I'm sorry!" Edward tried to grab me. I knocked him away with my shield. He went flying. "Y-your eyes flashed blue!"

"I'm aware." I turned on my heel and walked out of the dreamy mist. I opened my eyes and sat up. Alec was staring at me.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alec asked. He looked at me strangely.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I looked at him. He shrugged.

"You opened your eyes mid dream and they flashed blue. I thought you were up, but you closed them again and started talking again. You sounded like that dream encounter was pretty intense. Mind explaining?"

"Well, I think I'm free of Edward." I smiled. "I gave him a good speech and a thrashing."

"I'm proud of you then." Alec gave me a quick hug. "Wanna go meet the others?"

"Sure, but I need a human moment first." I sighed. Alec nodded. I grabbed am outfit from my closet. It happened to be a red t-shirt and black skinny jeans with red gems outlining the pockets. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I changed into the outfit and brushed my hair. I let some of my hair frame my face. I walked out of the bathroom and Alec was already there. I threw on some black converse and we were off.

"Your fashion sense really has changed." Alec noted. I grinned.

"Heidi threatened to burn all my sweatpants and replace them with skirts if I didn't change my sense of style. I'm actually making an attempt to match my clothes. Alice will be so proud." I giggled. Alec chuckled.

"Here we are." Alec opened the door to the throne room. Demetri, Jane, Heidi, Felix, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett were hanging out in there. Alice had a pouty expression.

"Bella, can I please talk to you?" Alice asked. Alec growled and pulled me close protectively.

"Alec, it's fine." I waved him off. I followed Alice outside the throne room.

"Bella, look, I'm sorry about Edward. I wasn't even sure the vision was real until it happened. Please forgive me. Please don't shut me out of your life." Alice looked at me.

"I love you Alice. I will always love you like a sister. But, let's just start over okay?"

"Really, you'll give me another chance? Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Alice jumped up and hugged me.

"Calm down. Let's take it slow okay?" I winked at Alice. She beamed.

"Fine, by the way, kudos on the outfit. Super chic!" Alice skipped out of the hallway and back into the throne room. Jasper looked at her strangely.

"Bella," Aro started. I turned my head to face him. "Alec has told me about what happened last night."

"Oh, about my eyes?" I asked. I turned to Alec. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It seems there is more to you than meets the eye." Aro said.

"I suppose so." I smirked. "Do you want a demonstration?" I already knew Aro's answer.

"Me!" Emmett jumped up. I sighed and focused on him. My eyes flashed and I flung my shield at him and knocked him into the air. I played around with my physical shield and dropped him on the ground. Caius, Aro, and Marcus applauded.

"Magnificent Bella!" Aro clapped. "It's hard to believe you're still human."

"She's one of a kind." Marcus sighed.

"I'm glad to have her." Caius said. He looked at me.

"I think we all are." Jane smirked and walked over to me. "Bella's like a celebrity here."

"Oh I don't know about that." I blushed. Jane laughed.

"C'mon, let's celebrate by feeding the human." Alec grinned. I blushed again. But why do I keep getting this bad feeling? Something's gonna happen. I just know it.

* * *

><p>Well, this was another filler chapter. The good stuff is coming up next chapter. I hope everyone is looking forward to it.<p>

Arrivederci,

Francillia


	15. Attacker

Grazie mille! Sorry for the wait. I took a mini vacation from fanfiction. 211 reviews…wow, we've come a long way. But, we're not done yet! Thank you so much guys. *tear sniff tear* Anyway, let's go. I'm going back an editing the earlier chapters as well. It's some grammar stuff. I reread everything and it made me want to edit some things.

Contains M rated themes for this chapter. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>Bella P.O.V<p>

This cloud of dread has been following me all day. I thought of telling Alec about it but I decided against it. Alec hooked arms with me and we were off to the kitchen. Jane took my other arm. Jane led us down the hall and into the room. I needed some fresh air to rid myself of this gloom.

"Alec, Jane, do you two mind if I go out to the gardens for a bit?" I asked them.

"Do you require company?" Alec asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry, but no thanks." Alec looked sad. "No, don't be sad, I just need some time to be alone." Alec understood and he released my arm reluctantly. I back slowly out the room. After about ten minutes of walking, I made it to the gardens. It was so beautiful. I walked over to a bench and sat down.

"I wish I understood why I'm feeling this way…" I spoke softly. "This gloom, it's suffocating me." I looked down and closed my eyes. I felt something creeping up on me so I focused on wrapping my shield around me to block my scent. It didn't work.

"Hey there pretty lady." The red eyed vampire said to me. Vampire…holy fuck.

"Go away." I spat. I got off the bench and backed away.

"Hey sugar, I just want to talk." He said.

"I don't want to talk to you." I focused my shield and prepared to knock him away. Something stopped me.

"A human who can wield a shield. Victoria was right. You are special. I bet I can have some fun with you."

"No!" I hissed. I took a step back.

"You can't escape me. I have you in my barrier. No one can see us. No one can hear us. The Volturi won't hear your screams."

"W-who are you?" My tough façade slowly disappeared.

"Call me Richard." Richard proceeded to remove my clothes. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Richard removed his pants and boxers. "Now, this won't hurt a bit…who am I kidding? This will hurt." He proceeded to pump into me. The pain was intolerable.

"Alec! Alec! Help!" I called. Please hear me! Please hear me!

Alec P.O.V

"Where's Bella? She's been gone forever." I muttered. Jane giggled.

"You're such a worry wart."Jane smirked. Alice came running in. Demetri was at her side as well.

"Alec go to the gardens! Help Bella!" Alice screamed. Her voice had a sense of urgency. Demetri looked panicked.

"What happened?"

"Just go!" Alice pleaded. I shrugged and the horrified Demetri ran by my side and we were off. I felt a scream in my mind. Bella! I took off running faster than I ever had in my life. Demetri was struggling to keep up. I shoved through the door.

"I don't see anything." I looked around.

"There!" Demetri was pointing. "I smell a vampire and Bella. They're under a barrier that won't allow us to see or smell them." Demetri paused. "Alec, close your eyes." I did so. Demetri led me to an area. "Open your eyes."

I saw an aura form and Bella and the vampire's bodies appeared. She was in pain and crying. Her body was exposed. The vampire removed himself from her, causing Bella to scream. Soon enough, the whole Volturi guard and the Cullens were in the gardens. Demetri removed his jacket and wrapped it around Bella's exposed body. She was probably in too much pain to be embarrassed.

"Bella!" Alice cried. "My vision was too late." She put her head down. Jasper ran over to the vampire.

"Mine." I growled at him. "I kill him." Jasper nodded.

"Alec my boy, as much as I want to see this…thing destroyed, we must interrogate first." Aro pointed out. I nodded but I anesthetized the vamp. How dare he hurt my Bella! How dare he!

"Pardon me, Alec, let him go." Aro ordered. I reluctantly released my power from him. He whimpered. He better be in pain.

"Who are you?" Aro asked him.

"I'm Richard." He hissed.

"I see. Who sent you?"

"Victoria." Bella cried out. "Victoria sent him!" Jasper was at her side immediately.

"Damn. The wolves didn't get her?" Jasper muttered.

"I haven't seen Victoria in any of my visions. She keeps changing her mind. It's annoying!" Alice sighed. Rosalie patted her on the shoulder.

"Who the fuck is Victoria?" I hissed. Oh hell no! No vamp is getting my mate! Not now! Not ever!

"Didn't Bella already tell you?" Jane asked. I tried to remember. I was too upset and angry to think straight.

"Maybe, I don't know!" I felt like pulling out my hair. It would grow back right?

"This man has some valuable information. Felix, Emmett, take him to the Volturi's dungeon." Aro ordered. I walked over to Bella and picked her up.

"Carlisle, I need you. Jane, you too." I called. Everyone moved to follow us. "Just Jane and Carlisle." I said. They both followed me. I walked to Bella's room and set her gently on the bed.

Bella P.O.V

"Bella, did he use protection when you were attacked?" Carlisle asked me.

"No." My voice was hoarse. "Jane, could you get me some water?" Jane nodded and left the room.

"Do you feel different?" Carlisle asked. Alec wrinkled his eyebrow.

"Does being in pain count?"

"Hmm…was there blood?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I was broken once before remember?"

"Did he…uh…" Carlisle started. Was he vampire blushing?

"Did he cum into you?" Alec asked. Wow, was he forward.

"No, you guys saved me before then." I answered with a blush.

"Great, then you're not pregnant." Alec smirked. I breathed a sigh of relief. Jane walked back into the room with a grin.

"Congratulations Bella on having no baby." Jane smirked. She handed me my glass of water. I drank heartily.

"I'm going to put some clothes on now. Please leave." I ordered. Carlisle left. Alec didn't move however. Jane whispered in his ear.

"Jane, I don't want to leave Bella's side for a while."

"I understand." Jane walked out the room. I climbed out of bed. Oh the pain. Alec steadied me and I limped over to my dresser. I began pulling out clothing while Alec made sure I didn't fall. I settled on grey sweatpants and a green t-shirt.

"Bella, I am so sorry." Alec said. I put my finger on his lips. I shook my head. I felt power flow from me. "Is that you aura?"

"Yeah."

"It calmed me down. You're an empath too?"

"Oh no, my power is soothing when I use it." I smiled. "Hey, I am really tired."

"Okay." Alec picked me up with one hand and pulled down the covers with his other hand. I placed me under and lied down beside me.

"You're a mess." I whispered. I motioned to his hair. Alec's eyes twitched. He leaned over to my bedside table and took a brush and started brushing his hair.

"I hate it when my hair is not combed." He whispered. I laughed. Oh Alec.

"That's funny."

"Better?"

"Definitely." Alec put the brush down.

"Goodnight inamorato."

"Goodnight Alec." I whispered. I closed my eyes and power flowed through my, enveloping myself and Alec in a barrier. Alec laughed and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long, I spazzed out and deleted this chapter seven times! Then I was going to update yesterday but I fell asleep on my computer. But, I'm here today.<p>

Arrivederci,

Francillia


	16. He's Back?

Grazie mille! I am back from vacation. I actually went to Italy to visit some family. Sorry for not warning you. I didn't know I was leaving. My mom just woke me up and told me to back my bags. It was a surprise trip and family reunion. It totally made me pumped to finish this story!

Thanks for all of the nice reviews. They really made my day.

* * *

><p>Bella P.O.V<p>

I woke up and stretched. Alec was still lying next to me, pretending to be asleep. I grinned and kissed his nose. His eyes shot open immediately.

"How are you feeling?" Alec asked. I shrugged.

"I'm fine. I am hungry though." Alec laughed.

"Breakfast in bed?" Alec asked. I nodded. He laughed and got up. "I'll be right back. I'll ask Jane to help me since I can't cook to save my own life."

"I don't think cooking will save YOUR life, Alec." I laughed. Alec shrugged and walked out. The door opened again and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper jumped through the door.

"Bella, how are you? Did he hurt you in any way?" Emmett screamed looking me over. Rosalie sighed. Jasper spoke up.

"Em, she was raped. OF COURSE she was hurt." Jasper said. He sat down next to me. "Guys, can I have a moment alone with Bella?" Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other.

"Good idea. I wanted to speak with Emmett anyway…" Rosalie trailed off. The duo left the room, leaving me alone with Jasper.

"You wanted to talk with me Jasper?" I asked him. He nodded.

"How is your power coming along?" Jasper asked.

"Good. I feel stronger." I sighed. Jasper looked at me.

"How are you doing? This is a lot to deal with." Jasper asked.

"It is isn't it? Don't worry. I'm used to the pressure. How are things between you and Alice? I heard that she wasn't your real mate."

"Eh, I'm fine with it darlin'. I couldn't stand being in that controlling relationship anymore anyway. You know, we're so much alike, it's scary." Jasper said.

"I know. We would've been great friends if we met earlier and if Edward wasn't so controlling." I said. I really did wish I could've gotten to know Jasper earlier.

"Yeah. No worries. They're gonna be plenty of opportunities where will can catch up." Jasper said. "Now, I have a theory."

* * *

><p>Jasper P.O.V<p>

"A…theory?" Bella asked confusedly.

"Yes. It's about Victoria and Jasmine. I think they're the same person." I told her. Her eyebrows raised. People think about it. Fiery red hair, a strong connection to Edward? They honestly have to be the same person.

"You think so?" Bella asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I think something is up though. I'll be back later." I said. I jumped off the bed and saw Alec in the hallway. "Hey."

"Jasper, what's up?" Alec asked.

"Didn't you save Bella from Edward on Isle Esme?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, I stood guard. Demetri and Felix are ones who killed him." Alec looked at me confusedly. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I was just wondering. I told Bella my theory."

"What theory?"

"That Jasmine and Victoria are the same person." I told him.

"Hey, that actually makes sense." Alec said. Jane popped her head out the kitchen.

"I agree. Bella's food is ready." Jane said. Alec nodded. I heard footsteps and I saw a very distraught Alice.

"I just had a vision. Edward is still alive." Alice said. I looked to Jane, then to Alec, than to Alice. My suspicions are confirmed.

* * *

><p>How did you like that chapter? I'll update soon. Sorry it's short though.<p>

Arrivederci,

Francillia


	17. The Revelation

Ciao everyone! How've you been? I'm giving you my sincerest apologies for not updating. My computer crashed you see and the Geek Squad had to come fix it since I couldn't. I'm ashamed since I'm usually computer-savvy. My mom said my personality was dull when I didn't write. She said I lost the bright gleam in my eyes. I just laughed. Oh well. Anyway, I'm back now and I'm going to do some shout-outs.

Okay, thank you:

cullengirl922

Tethla Magus

Princess Didyme

Zarathustra101

Darkmoon101

Princess Mishawaka

sherry Williams

city bookworm

If your name wasn't on here, I'm sorry. These are the people who inspired me and gave me ideas for this story, or just reviewed and made me laugh. One more thing, this author's not is very important.

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE WINNER OF THE STORY COMPETTION IS...Jasper and Bella! Yay! I'm sure you already knew that though. But here's the thing. I don't have a title for it yet so I can't publish it. Here's the summary:

I always thought the he was the one. He always had my back and protected me through everything. He saved me from myself. It turns out that I was living a lie. I was too blind to see it. Now, someone that I barely knew saved me from my grief. Little did I know, he was in the same boat as I was. Now we're two broken hearts drifting along the shore.

So, please help me find a title for this story and I will publish it and give you shout-out in the next chapter and in the first chapter of the new story. I seriously need help. Thank you so much and without further ado, Unlikely Savior, Chapter 17.

* * *

><p>What can I do for you?<br>What can I do for you?  
>What can I do for you?<br>I can hear you  
>What can I do for you?<br>What can I do for you?  
>What can I do for you?<p>

Never thought that I would wind up by myself  
>If I told my wild imagination<br>But right here, I am finding myself so lost  
>And there is a way, for me to turn back<p>

All the things I see  
>They are different from<br>What I had imagined they would be  
>Everything looks different<br>Now I'm getting dizzy spells

Its real emotion, shakin' up the world  
>I'll never give it up<br>I don't ever want to  
>Lose this far<br>No more than I can do  
>When I am just too wrong<br>And in my heart I can hear you say,  
>That I am not alone<p>

What can I do for you?  
>What can I do for you?<br>What can I do for you?  
>I can hear you<br>What can I do for you?  
>What can I do for you?<br>What can I do for you?

Never gonna look back, I'm already here  
>Cause you gave me faith<br>I'm on my own now  
>If anything happens, unexpectedly<br>I know you are there, to come and save me

What do I do now?  
>What can I do now?<br>For the truth that you have made me see  
>All that I can do now<br>Is believe in what I feel

It's real emotion, shakin' up the world  
>I'll be forever blessed, for you to stand by me<br>Thank you for  
>So many things you tell me<br>That's why I am here  
>You give me strength and now I know<br>That I am not alone

What can I do for you?  
>What can I do for you?<p>

What can I do for you?  
>What can I do for you?<br>What what what  
>What can I do for you?<br>What can I do for you?

I can hear you

It's real emotion, shakin' up the world  
>You're always here with me, so deep in my heart<br>And I, am there  
>Beside you when you need me<br>Since I'm finally strong  
>Just close your eyes and you'll see me there<br>Cause you are not alone

Its real emotion, shakin' up the world  
>I'll never give it up<br>I don't ever want to  
>Lose this far<br>No more than I can do  
>When I am just too wrong<br>And in my heart I can hear you say,  
>That I am not alone<p>

What can I do for you?  
>What can I do for you?<br>What can I do for you?  
>I can hear you<br>What can I do for you?  
>What can I do for you?<br>What can I do for you?

I can hear you

I can hear you

Real Emotion by Kouda Kimi.

* * *

><p>Alec P.O.V<p>

"How the hell is he alive?" I asked. "Demetri and Felix killed him."

"It makes perfect sense though. He could've been revived and exists in the dream world." Jasper said with a shrug.

"I told you to stop reading that science fiction!" Alice screeched, hitting Jasper on the head.

"It could be true for all we know." Jasper sighed. "Poor Bella, but the last thing she wants is sympathy right now."

"Damn straight."

All of us turned to see Bella leaning against the wall. She had a forlorn expression.

"Inamorato, why are you out of bed?" I asked, rushing to her.

"I'm sick of being cramped up in my room all the time. Besides I know a few things." Bella said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"Yeah. Victoria has a power that can allow her to revive others and Edward's mind reading power is more enhanced and allows him to actually enter the persons mind and be a royal pain in the ass."

"I thought you were a shield." Jasper said. Bella smiled sadly.

"He's too strong. I can't handle him…unless…" Bella trailed off.

"Hell yes!" I jumped up. "If you turned into a vampire, I could let you roam free. Well, you'd want more freedom…right?"

"I second that." Jasper said with a wink. Alice nodded as if to agree.

"Um…Jasper, can you change me?" Bella asked. The three of us stared at her in shock. Even Jasper. Jane came out of the kitchen when she heard. Jasper tensed.

"…What?"

"Oh no! Not like that!" Bella blushed. "I mean, you're my brother and I want to make sure I stay attached to you. I would've asked Demetri but…"

"Darlin'…I'd be honored." Jasper said with a smile. "When do you want me to?"

"Now."

Jasper nodded and looked at me for approval. I grinned and nodded. I would freak out if I changed Bella and do something wrong. When she wakes up I'll have to ask her about how she knew about Victoria and Edward. Three days. Just three days while I go insane. I can feel it already. Jasper crossed over to Bella and bit her wrist and she began the change. Jasper removed his head immediately and stood back.

"That was easy." He winked. He handed me Bella and I carried her away. Too bad her breakfast went to waste.

* * *

><p>I had to end it right there. Next chapter is going to be the Bella version of this one.<p>

Arrivederci,

Francillia.


	18. She's Back!

Ciao everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! It's been a long time. I am so sorry to make you all wait a year for an update. I promise that it'll never happen again. I'm in all these AP classes in high school and things are hard. I'm in AP Calculus, English, U.S History, Physics, and Honors Brass Ensemble. I have so much work to do, it's not even funny. Excuses are excuses and I am so sorry once again.

Please don't hate me and enjoy chapter 18!

Bella P.O.V

The darkness is consuming me. I can't see anything. All I feel is pain. Edward. Anger. Alec. Love. I felt a relaxing calm wash over me. Jasper. Brother. Love.

Visions appeared in my head.

"Edward?" I called into the darkness. The silhouette looked at me.

"Bella. My sweet Bella. Come to me my love." Edward's arms were outstretched as if he was embracing me.

"Wow, even in my dreams you're a dick. I hate you!" I felt my hands glow with the aura and launched it at him. The blue energy sphere made impact to his stomach. He growled and lunged at me and I sent him flying backwards with my physical shield.

"What did those Volturi do to you? You're a monster now!" He hissed, lunging once more, only to receive the same outcome. He smirked as he stood up and disappeared. Immediately I was worried and frightened. Where did he go? I felt a sharp kick to my back and saw Edward holding me down.

"Your fear of me blocks your full potential. You should know that I'm stronger than you Bella." He proceeded to undo his pants by keeping a tight grasp on me. I breathed Alec's name. "You're a worthless damsel in distress. No one can help you here. Not even your mental shield protects you from me." He began grabbing at my jeans and pulled them down. "I bet Alec can't have you like I can. I bet he can't make you feel the way I make you." He ripped off my shirt and bra and began to fondle my breasts.

"Get the hell off of me!" I squirmed away from his touch. He grinned and punched me hard in the stomach. Tears brimmed in my eyes.

"You may have exceptional talents, but face it. You're still a human." He proceeded to shove himself into me, causing me to cry out in pain. "Does it feel good? This world is amazing. It's just you and me here. Forever." He muttered. He pumped faster and harder. "Bella, you're mine forever." He spilled into me, catching an unnecessary breath and started again.

"Stop…it." I panted out of exasperation and pain. He grinned and pumped more. I'm getting tired of this. "What do you mean forever?" I squirmed again, trying to escape.

"You died Bella. Jasper failed to inject enough venom to change you. I'm free to have as much fun with you as I want now." He smirked and spilled into me once again. He pulled out. I grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" I screamed. "I did not die. If I can still feel pain from you then it means I'm living still!" I felt something snap as Edward turned around while putting on his pants. I felt a terrifying aura rise around me. My entire body glowed red as I looked at Edward. He backed up. "YOU WILL PAY!" The aura was coming to life and was taking over as I flung myself at him. He used his vampire speed but I caught up to him. I concentrated all of my energy and blasted him with an energy field. His body cracked in different ways as he fell limply to the ground.

I took in my surroundings and found a small pond. I stared at my reflection in the glistening water. My eyes were red. I was a vampire. Everything went black.

Alec P.O.V

It's been three days since Bella started changing. She lost most of her human features and she became pale. Carlisle was worried. Bella didn't scream or writhe in pain once. Jasper was worried that he did something wrong even though he's changed people before. It was then that I saw it. A malicious red aura surrounding my love. An aura that cried for help, release. A cry of pain. The aura formed into a red sphere and grew until it erupted and blasted a hole into the ceiling.

Aro applauded.

Caius smiled.

Demetri grinned.

Felix and Emmett high-fived each other.

Alice and Esme backed away in fear.

Jane smirked.

Carlisle looked fascinated.

Marcus looked at me. I looked at Jasper who was on the ground writhing because of the emotions emanating from Bella. He was drawing closer as if the emotion was calling him. I stared at my love. Her hand slightly twitched and her eyes opened.

"Inamorato?" I walked towards her but Demetri stopped me.

"Dude, she's a newborn. She might be unstable. Let Jasper take care of her." Demetri tensed and averted his eyes to Bella who abruptly sat up. Jasper walked over to her in a careful defensive position. Bella looked around and began to cry. She was crying blood. Jasper dropped the defensive position and threw me over to her.

"Inamorato? What's wrong? Please don't cry!" I wiped the red tears from her eyes. Sulpicia, Heidi, and Athenodora crowed into the large room. Caius took Bella's other side.

"I-"

"Please tell us." Aro soothed. "We can help you."

"I saw him. He…he r-raped me t-twice. So I-I..killed him!" Bella sobbed into Caius' chest as he took her away from me. "I felt this horrifying aura and I killed him with it!"

"Darlin'…" Jasper began. "Don't cry. Dickward deserved it."

"Don't insult him!" Alice screeched.

"Shut the fuck up." Jasper warned. His glare softened. "It's okay Darlin'. Alec's here. We're all here." I silently thanked Jasper and held my whimpering mate.

"Isabella, I love you, we'll get through this together." I hugged her tight with no intention to let go. "Um, can we have some time alone?" I winked at Marcus who began pushing everyone out of the room. I reached into my pocket and felt the velvet box.

"Alec? What are you doing?" Bella asked. Her bright red eyes twinkling.

"Isabella, you are my mate. No one should be able to claim you but me." I got down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you make it official and marry me?" I opened the box and revealed the sparkling diamond ring. Bella gasped and her eyes watered up.

"Yes Alec, I'll marry you!" Bella screamed with delight and she pulled me into a bone crushing hug with her newborn strength. Applause and cheers were heard outside the door as well as Jane screaming, 'I knew it' at the top of her lungs.

"Happy Valentine's Day, inamorato." I whispered into her ear.

Well, I'm back for good as a regular updater so please review and I'm gonna finish up Chapter 19. I also edited the first six chapters so the storyline changed a bit if you want to go back and reread them. I'll have the updates done by the end of tomorrow so enjoy!

Arrivederci,

Francillia


	19. Something Special

Ciao everyone! It's been awhile but I'm back. Zarathustra101 has been assisting me with the rest of the story along with writing 'Nobody's Hero' which is the replacement of 'Heart Reborn'. I figured if she can pull herself out of a slump and keep writing, then surely I can too. I had to re-read this story a few times to get myself back in the zone of writing it. I hope you won't be disappointed with this chapter and I'm sorry for the lack of updates.

**I went back and changed a major typo in this story. I apparently had Alec and Jane as 14 year olds. I made them both 19 and Bella is supposed to be 18. My bad.**

Bella's P.O.V

So many thoughts were rushing through my head all at once. I would never get used the speed at which vampires function. I could smell everything, I could hear everything and I could see everything. I could see every individual dust particle in the air.

I smiled. Alec proposed to me. He gave me a sheepish grin. I smirked at him and tackled him onto the floor, taking him by surprise. Everyone outside the door was still screaming and cheering extremely loud.

"I love you," I cooed into his ear.

"I love you too la mia ragazza," he responded. I climbed on top of him and placed tender kisses all over his neck. Alec moaned in response and flipped us over so he was on top. Suddenly Alec stopped. "As much as I would love to continue this, I can think of one newborn vampire who might me a little thirsty.

"I don't feel anything," I was confused. I thought my throat would be burning like everyone else says. Alec looked skeptical.

"How can you not be thirsty?" Alec asked me as he pulled me to my feet. "Carlisle?" he called. In an instant, Carlisle was back in the room and immediately began checking me over.

"Nothing appears to be wrong. This may just be one of Bella's abilities." Carlisle shrugged. "I've never seen a newborn vampire who wasn't going crazy for blood."

"Maybe it's because Bella's hatred of blood as a human transferred over to her as a vampire," Jasper said walking into the room. He quickly checked me over. "She's something special alright." He grabbed my chin and tilted my face to look at his own and scanned my eyes. I saw the tenseness of Jasper's body. It was almost as if he expected me to snap at any moment.

"I think he'd calm down if you fed anyway inamorato," Alec piped up. "I'm guessing you want to stick to the Cullens vegetarian diet?"

"No," I replied. "Can I be on the human diet?" I asked shocking everyone. Jasper raised an eyebrow before dragging me off to the castle gardens.

"Humans Bella?" he asked. I nodded at him. "Well if you start drinking from humans, I will too. Before we agree to this, tell me exactly why you want to this." Jasper gave me a look.

"You yourself said that we are stronger when we drink from humans. I want to be able to stand up for myself now. I don't want to be a burden anymore." I thought about it for a long time. I know the Cullens won't like it but I honestly don't care. "Using my shields takes a lot of energy that I won't get from animals. I hope you don't think less of me."

"Thank you darlin'!" Jasper exclaimed. "I finally have a reason to stop that damn animal diet. It makes it a lot more difficult to resist the temptation of human blood." Jasper looked really happy. "Besides, when you picture the image of Major Jasper Whitlock from the southern vampire wars, do you see the golden eyes of someone trying to escape their nature or red eyes of someone who has accepted who and what they are?"

"The second one," I told him. Jasper nodded as if to agree.

"Exactly. I am now regaining my status. The major is back," Jasper stated proudly. He cleared his throat. He held out his hand to me. "I'm Major Jasper Whitlock, 'tis is an honor to meet you ma'am." I laughed and shook his hand. His southern accent suddenly became pronounced.

"The honor is mine Major," I giggled.

"I'd prefer if you'd call me Jasper darlin'. Now, would you give me the honor of escorting you back to your fiancé?" Jasper took my hand and I nodded. I will never get used to hearing the word fiancé. Jasper and I ran back into the castle back to the hallway outside of my room where everyone was waiting.

"Ah, Isabella, you're back!" Aro greeted. "Are you certain on choosing the human diet?"

"Yes," I responded. "Major…err Jasper will also be switching to the human diet."

"As will I!" Felix boomed.

"I will too," Alec sighed and flanked my side giving me quick kiss. I saw Alice scolding Jasper from the corner of my eye. I twitched slightly and sent and energy field in her direction. She gasped in pain.

"Bella, why did you do that?!" she hissed. I was shocked. Didn't she know I was going to that?

"You didn't see it coming?" I asked confused. Alice shook her head and gasped.

"I can't see you anymore!" Alice screeched. Aro clapped his hands with excitement.

"Ah, your shields have certainly grown stronger. Magnificent!" Aro looked genuinely happy. Alec snaked his arm around my waist.

"Inamorato, it's time for you to feed," he smiled at me before we started walking to the throne room. "Heidi and Chelsea already brought in the tourists, we were waiting for you. Regardless of your decision, we would've eaten them but we brought extras," Alec explained. I nodded. "Stay close to me and Jasper. We'll show you how it's done alright?" I nodded again as Alec led me to where the throne room was. All of the human drinkers were behind us: Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Demetri, Felix, and Jasper. I heard Heidi and Chelsea in the throne room making up bullshit to entertain the tourists. I haven't actually met Chelsea yet. I hope she's nice. I snapped out of my thoughts when I walked into the door causing Demetri and Felix to start laughing.

"Dude! You're the first clumsy vampire to be in the guard ever!" Felix boomed.

"She's not a part of the guard," Caius spoke up. It became silent.

"I'm not?"

"No, you are the new Volturi princess. You now have a seat in the throne room as does the Major," Aro grinned. "The Major is too valuable to the Volturi to be a standard guard member. Isabella, you will work with Renata as the Volturi's shield."

"This is such an honor, thank you!" I bowed down. Marcus chucked. Alec quickly yanked me back into a straight position. Slowly everyone began to bow with the exception of Jasper, Aro, Marcus, Jane, and Caius. "Wait, does that mean Alec is the Volturi prince?"

"Damn Bella, you may be a vampire but you're slower than Felix and Emmett combined," Demetri laughed. "Jane's a princess, Alec's a prince, Jasper's a king, and you're a princess." I tried to process that information. Wait, king?

"I'm a king now?" Jasper asked with an eyebrow raised.

"There is no other title in which we find appropriate for the Major," Aro bowed slightly. "Now, let us feast!" The throne room doors opened and I saw Heidi and another gorgeous vampire who I assumed was Chelsea. There was no time to talk as I was suddenly pulled away by Alec and Jasper.

"Okay, watch us," Alec told me. Jasper motioned for me to follow and they both closed their eyes and suddenly pounced on two human women. Simultaneously, they both snapped their necks and bit into their jugulars and drained them dry. Alec approached me afterwards. His eyes were red again and Jasper's eyes were orange. Jasper drained another human dry. "Close your eyes inamorato and breathe." I did as instructed. "Follow your senses. Now go ahead." Alec let go of my arm and with my eyes closed I pounced on my target and opened my eyes. It was a teenage male. I quickly snapped his neck and bit into his neck. Alec was by my side in an instant. "Drain him completely. Make sure no venom gets into his body." The blood tasted so good. I made sure there was no drop left before standing up. I felt sloshy.

"Only one?" Demetri asked me.

"Yup, I feel fully already," I told him. He raised an eyebrow and walked away.

"Mia figlia is special," Caius hugged me. "Welcome to immortality Isabella," Caius murmured in my ear.

"Ah yes! I nearly forgot! We must have a ball to celebrate Isabella's coronation!" Aro exclaimed. A mischievous twinkle was in his eyes. Alec wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Run!" he whispered, as he pulled me through the castle's marble hallways and back to my room.

"Are we safe now?" I asked him.

"We're safe now," Alec answered. He pushed me down on the bed and kissed me roughly. I quickly deepened the kiss and slipped my hands under his shirt. Alc backed away.

"Tease," I groaned.

"You're not ready yet mia stella," Alec smiled at me sadly. He had a point. I was still shaken up from all the Edward attacks. "We have an eternity. There's no need to rush."

"You're right."

"I know," Alec winked.

"Cocky bastard."

"A potty mouth! How cute!" Alec kissed me again. "I love you Isabella."

"I love you too Alec."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay I hope you enjoyed that. I'm sorry again for not updating and this chapter might be a bit sloppy but I need some time to get into writing this again. Please review and tell me how it is.

Arrivederci,

Francilla


End file.
